


Dog Sex

by Cole_Kai_18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole_Kai_18/pseuds/Cole_Kai_18
Kudos: 2





	Dog Sex

("`-''-/").___..--''"`-._  
`6_ 6 ) `-. ( ).`-.__.`)  
(_Y_.)' ._ ) `._ `. ``-..-'  
_..`--'_..-_/ /--'_.' ,'  
(((' (((-((('' ((((  
K R I S T E N' S C O L L E C T I O N  
_________________________________________  
WARNING!  
This text file contains sexually explicit  
material. If you do not wish to read this  
type of literature, or you are under age,  
PLEASE DELETE THIS FILE NOW!!!!  
_________________________________________

Scroll down to view text

\--------------------------------------------------------  
This work is copyrighted to the author � 2006. Please  
don't remove the author information or make any changes  
to this story. You may post freely to non-commercial  
"free" sites, or in the "free" area of commercial sites.  
Thank you for your consideration.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Lizzie McQuire Hates Sex  
by Upstaged (address withheld)

***

Lizzie McQuire has a rough time with sex. Her first   
dating experience was boring. The next one becomes a   
wrestling match. The next day she is raped by a dog and   
nearly raped by two young boys. It only gets worse   
until she meets the dogs owner, Doctor Hanson. (M+/f,   
ped, nc, rp, 1st, mast, oral, anal, beast)

***

PART 1

Lizzie and Miranda were gabbing excitedly about   
Lizzie's date with one of the Jocks on the football   
team. His name was Randal but made sure everyone called   
him Randy. 

He was one of the better looking guys in school and   
always seemed really nice. It was known that he had   
dated every girl in the popular crowd and had worked   
his way through just about every decent looking Senior   
and Junior girl in school. He was now, seemingly   
working his way through the list of the freshmen girls,   
clickish or not. Some girls he dated for a long time   
others just once. Lizzie was the third one he chose out   
of the freshman girls. 

Kate, the cheerleading captain glared at her, making   
several rude comments almost every day, when she found   
out Lizzie was going out with him. Kate wanted him to   
be her steady and really got angry when he went from   
girl to girl. When he was dating Kate, she was like the   
Queen of the school and let everyone know the he was   
exclusively hers.

This whole date thing was really exciting for Lizzie   
because she had turned fifteen during the summer and it   
was now a time when her Parents would let Lizzie go on   
unsupervised dates. 

Lizzie wanted to date when she was thirteen and but it   
was a losing battle for two years. Using examples of   
other girls that were already dating and some allowed   
to go steady at fourteen didn't change their adamant   
stand.

Lizzie started dating at the beginning of the school   
year, two months after her fifteenth birthday. Her   
first dates were with a somewhat nerdish guy named   
Fred, he had been asking for a date for at least a year   
and she almost felt obligated to go out with him.

He was the same age as her and didn't have a car yet,   
so he would walk to her house, escort her to a burger   
joint to a hamburger and fries. They would then walk to   
the movies, then home. He went out with her several   
times and the dates gave her something to do, but they   
were nothing worth bragging about. No one else asked   
her out because other guys got the impression from Fred   
that she was going steady with him. 

It was several dates before he would try to kiss her   
good night the first time. The first kiss was awkward   
at best, he almost knocked her over stepping on her   
toes and tripping, falling into her. Later kisses   
seemed a little less awkward but none were prolonged   
and didn't seem to be anything special. After the last   
date before the jock asked her out Fred tried kissing   
her a little longer and awkwardly grabbed her breast   
but she pulled quickly away saying 'no'. 

As he left for home, she stood outside and watched him   
disappear into the darkness. As she stood there   
watching him walk away, she thought for a long time   
about the feeling of his hand on her breast. It felt   
kind of nice in a way but he was kind of rough, she   
decided it seemed uncomfortable having Fred touch her   
there. Maybe if he had been a little more gentle she   
would have tolerated his hand there a little longer?   
That was the first time anyone had ever touched her   
breasts.

Fred called on Thursday, the day before their usual   
Friday date but she had to turn him down because Randy   
had asked her out the Wednesday before. Friday, Randy   
came to pick her up in his car. She was overjoyed by   
the fact she would be escorted in a car. He acted the   
perfect gentleman, opening doors for her, commenting on   
how beautiful she was. Gently holding her hand when   
they crossed the parking lot to the restaurant. It   
seemed like one of the most expensive places she had   
ever been, at least compared to the hamburger place   
that Fred took her to all the time. 

She felt like a queen having dinner in a full blown sit   
down restaurant with a waiter. They went to a movie but   
this time it seemed more special than hamburgers and   
movie with Fred. The movie ended at 10:10. Her curfew   
was midnight so there was time remaining for her dream   
date. It was a warm pleasant night when they walked out   
of the theater.

"Wow Randy, thank you for such a nice date. My parents   
will be real happy, its still early."

"You act like the dates over?"

"Well no I guess not, were we going somewhere else?"

"Sure, I thought we would go to Conquerors Hill and   
talk for awhile." 

"Why not, I don't have to be home until 12:00"

"Okay lets go."

He drove her to Conquerors hill and parked the car in a   
corner of the park overlooking the city. Kids called it   
Conquerors Hill even though the parks name was really   
Windrow Hill. It seems a civil war battle took place   
here and there was a statue and with plaque on it   
stating "In Honor of all those men who have achieved   
and mastered their greatest goal of defeating the   
enemy. This defeat has left the land free for all men   
to conquer the highest peaks, leaving the fertile   
valleys free to plow". Most of he guys at school would   
attribute this to other things, like conquering a girls   
breasts, plowing their hairy mounds and discovering the   
valleys between cunt lips and breasts.

He turned off the engine and turned the radio to a soft   
rock station that always featured love songs on   
weekends. She loved this station and closed her eyes   
thinking to herself how nice this was.

"Hey girl, you falling asleep?"

"Oh no, I just was thinking how peaceful and how nice   
it is up here, and the music is so, I guess you could   
say romantic."

"Yeah, romantic, I dig what you mean."

He was quiet for a moment. Looking at her, he thought   
to himself, she's a pretty sexy little bitch but I   
ain't here to talk and I think its time she knows that. 

He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for, Randy"

"I just wanted to let you know that I really dig you   
and I thought it's great being out here with you."

"Thank you, I think you are pretty special too"

She leaned toward him and kissed him on the cheek.   
Their eyes locked and he leaned into her kissing her   
long and soft on her lips.

Her head was spinning a little thinking to herself how   
nice that felt. Much different than Fred. She felt a   
warm flush move over her body. She let the kiss   
continue, wanting to feel more of that warm sensation. 

"Lizzie?, lets move to the back seat."

"Sure, I guess that would be OK" Thinking to herself,   
that it would be OK, because he has been pretty nice so   
far and felt trust in his demeanor. His kisses were   
giving her the warm tingling feelings but the center   
console kept him at bay. If they moved to the back seat   
his body would be closer to his and she felt that would   
be nicer.

They got into the back seat and he moved closer to her   
and immediately put his arms around her and started   
kissing her. After a few seconds he came out with, .

"Lizzie, Lets fuck, I'm ready and I wanna fuck now."

"No, absolutely not, I've never done it before and I   
want to save myself for my future husband."

"That stuff is all bull shit now, nobody does that."

"Several of my friends are saving themselves for   
marriage."

"Naaaaa, no fuckin' way"

"Please don't use that word."

"What word, you mean 'fuck'?"

"Yes, that word, I hate it"

"Every body uses it."

"Not really, I know my friends don't use it"

"Ah bull, its just a word anyway."

Please don't use it around me, it sounds like dirty sex   
to me."

"Yeah it means sex but it's also just a word that a lot   
of people use all the time.

You ask around and you will find out that even most of   
the girls use it. Just like almost every girl in school   
has been fucked, so its and every day thing."

"No more please and I still don't want to have sex, I'm   
not ready"

"Well I'll have you know that I pretty well aim to make   
sure I get to fuck you and every other girl in school.   
That's my goal one way or another."

"No, I don't want to."

"I'm gonna fuck every girl in school and that means you   
too."

"You'll die of old age before you get me in bed. You'll   
have to marry me first."

"Well that's a thought. You can bet when we do fuck,   
whether were married or not, I'll be the best fuck you   
ever had."

"That word... please stop."

"OK, but only if I get to kiss that cute face of yours   
a little more."

"I don't know now, I enjoy the kissing and hugging but   
I won't have sex, I hear guys get carried away if they   
kiss too much. I think I want to go home now."

He smiled at her on that statement and she softened   
some. 

"OK doll I'll be good, no more fuck word starting now."

She thought to herself, that he had been pretty nice   
and he had a nice smile and he is really good looking   
and the kisses feel kinda good. 

"OK, As long as you don't use that word and you   
understand that no sex will happen."

He smiled again and leaned into her and started kissing   
her again. After just a few seconds of kissing, his   
hands started to roam. He moved his hand to one of her   
breasts and started rubbing it. She knew his hand was   
there and it felt good so she didn't push his had away.   
After a few seconds his hand moved from her breast to   
her knee. 

The warmth of his hand felt good and the tingling   
sensation increased. In a very short time she realized   
his hand was more than halfway up her thigh. She   
reached down and moved his hand away but he put his   
hand back on her thigh, only higher. Again she pushed   
his hand away again. He moved it to her crotch,   
grabbing her in a rough manner.

"Stop! No more, its time you took me home." She pushed   
him away and pulled away from him.

"Aw come on Lizzie, A little makin' out ain't gonna   
hurt. It feels good."

"No ones ever touched me like that and I just don't   
want to do that. The kissing and hugging feels good but   
touching my private areas is out of the question."

"Every one does it. It feels good and I have urges. All   
I want is a fuck. It only takes a few minutes and it'll   
feel good. Come on lets do it."

"No, I said no bad words and no sex, you better take me   
home."

"My cock is hard as a rock, it needs relief, now."

"No! Please take me home."

"Shit, OK, OK... I guess what's gotta be has gotta be.   
I thought sure you would be my 25th virgin..."

"How can you talk like that."

They were quiet until he got her back to her house.   
When the car stopped she started to get out.

"Thank you for the date Randy. If you learn to behave   
and clean up your language I'd go out with you again."

"Look here, Lizzie. I'm sorry, it's just that I really   
like sex and I can't help it when it comes to makin'   
out. You gotta understand that when I touch a girl it   
really gets me hot and you got me going better than   
anyone I ever been out with."

"I've never been through this kind of thing before,   
it's all new to me and scary. This was my first car   
date and that alone was a good experience so lets leave   
it at that." 

"I thought someone as sexy as you had lots of dates and   
you were ready for the ultimate date experience by   
going out with me."

"No, this is my second month of dating and this is my   
fifth date, maybe I'm not ready for someone that has   
been around as much as you, ..Good Night Randy and   
thank you."

"Ok Lizzie, I will be calling you, maybe we can go out   
again next week end."

"I'm not sure, maybe."

He pulled away in his car. As he left her standing in   
front of her house he thought to himself... 'God she is   
fuckin' sexy. Why don't they put the junior high next   
to the high school? I wish I had seen her when she was   
in the eighth or ninth grade. She would have to be the   
ultimate challenge, a thirteen or fourteen year old   
virgin. She probably wouldn't have put up as much   
resistance. I'm going to have to check some of them   
little junior high cunts out. Only one fifteen year old   
sophomore and she was pretty good but something younger   
might be better yet! 

'My date with her friend Miranda was a failure. That's   
two fuckin' weekends without having my dick in pussy.   
I'm gonna have to butter up Kate again. She'll always   
fuck when I want but she's gettin' so loose it don't   
get me off like it used to. I think I'll hit on that   
little fox Lizzie one more time, at least I got to feel   
her tit and got my hand on her crotch. That was farther   
than I got with Miranda.'

As he pulled away from her house, Lizzie watched his   
car disappear and her thoughts poured through her   
head... 'He can be such a well mannered guy but he can   
be so insistent and a jerk too. Maybe if I do go out   
with him I can slow him down a little more.' After all   
he did stop when I said stop the second time and he did   
bring me home without much of an argument. There's no   
way I want to lose my virginity like that. He did make   
me feel so warm and tingly when he started kissing me.   
Yes, if he asks. I guess I will go out with him again.'

Her parents were up and as she walked into the house   
and as usual they had questions on how her date went.   
She told them the good parts but not the stuff where he   
wanted to do that 'thing' to her. 

She went to her bedroom and started undressing. She   
noticed a small damp spot in the crotch of her panties.   
The same type wet spot occurred a couple of times in   
the past year. She wasn't sure what it was all about   
but assumed it was just something that happened when   
you were a girl. 

She got into the shower, the water felt good as she   
soaped herself. She moved her hands up and down her   
flawless body. No moles, or funny marks, perfect skin.   
She was proud of her body, firm breasts that didn't sag   
at all, her nearly flat tummy, baby fat nearly gone.   
Her legs compared to her body were quite long and   
slender. 

Her private area was covered with fine very light brown   
hair that grew in such a way that it looked trimmed.   
What hair she had under her arms was light enough that   
if she forgot to shave, it wasn't easily noticed. While   
she was showered she began to daydream about a very   
handsome guy caressing her body. 

She dropped the wash cloth and moved her hands over her   
breasts. She felt a tingling sensation and noticed that   
her nipples felt a little sensitive. She stopped   
washing a looked at down at her breasts and noticed the   
nipples stood out a little more than normal. 

She continued washing herself and as she washed between   
her legs in that private area, she felt a chill go   
through her body. She stopped washing down there closed   
her eyes and wondered what it would be like to have her   
dream lover touch her there. 

Questions, questions, why does my body do these strange   
things. If I rub my breasts I get a tingling sensation   
and if I touch my private place it sends chills through   
me. Her mother always told her not to touch herself   
there, except to wash, so Lizzie avoided that contact.   
With that warning she only rubbed her private place   
when she was in the shower. What's it all about, it's   
her body isn't it and it does give wonderful feelings? 

She finished her shower and dried herself off, got into   
her night clothes and crawled into bed. 

PART 2 

Sometime in the night she started dreaming about her   
ideal boyfriend. Her dream started out with her date   
taking her to a dinner dance. It was a romantic evening   
with dancing and drinks (non alcohol of course) and   
more dancing. Every dance was slow, with her dream date   
holding her close and sometimes kissing her as they   
danced. Then dinner was served, the most elaborate   
dinner she had ever seen. 

After dinner drinks were served and her dream date   
saluted her beauty, clinking their glasses together. He   
crossed arms with her as they drank to his salute. Her   
head was spinning with excitement at the attention he   
was giving her. After the dinner he drove her to a park   
she did not recognize. There was a water fall in view   
and the sky was perfectly clear with more stars visible   
than she had ever imagined and the moon was full.

Her dream lover was the man that would possess her,   
regardless of marriage. They went between talking and   
kissing, holding each other and talking again. He   
suggested they go to his apartment. Because he seemed   
so nice and didn't try anything improper she agreed. 

Once in the apartment he lit a fire, got some drinks   
and they sat on the floor and started their   
conversation again. Kissing again but this time his   
hands started to roam all over her body. Caressing her   
breasts causing her nipples stand out. 

He was causing chills to course through her body. His   
hands moved around and down to her legs. She didn't   
object as his hands moved up her legs to her crotch. He   
caressed her private place softly through her silky   
panties and that wonderful tingling warm sensation   
coursed through her body making her very hot. 

Her breathing became very rapid and her mind became   
fuzzy. His hands were now in her panties and his   
fingers were playing between the lips of her private   
area and her body began to move and twist in   
excitement. She was moaning with the pleasure of her   
sexual heat. 

She was wet down there, very wet, what was this   
wetness. Her mind cleared, and she rapidly came out of   
her dream state. It was morning, and her hand was on   
her private area. Her panties were soaking wet. 

'Oh god, what is this. Did I wet the bed, did my period   
start, why is my hand on my private area?' She got out   
of bed fast and headed for the bathroom. She pulled her   
panties down and saw that the crotch area was soaked.   
But most of the wet seemed clear, not yellow like pee.   
Not being sure exactly whether she peed or not, she   
raised the panties to her nose and sniffed. 

The odor was not that of pee. It was more of a sweet   
musky odor. She did see a little red area in the middle   
of the wet spot. She was starting her period. 'Well   
that's different, I don't recall ever seeing clear wet   
during my period. I don't understand what going on   
here.' Tampax, I better get myself fixed up here. She   
never did like that part of being a girl. Putting up   
with this bloody business. She went to the linen closet   
and got the box of Tampax. Damn! Only one left.

She finished dressing and headed down stairs to look   
for mom. 

"Morning mom."

"Good morning dear." 

Her brother was already up and eating breakfast.

"Good morning douche bag."

"Matt! What kind of language is that and where did you   
here that."

"Sorry mom. All the guys say it to girls they don't   
like."

Lizzie wondering what the heck a douche bag was said;   
"Good morning fart head."

"Lizzie! You kids stop now! I mean it!

In unison they both stated, "OK mom." and Lizzie added,   
"I'm sorry!"

Lizzie walked over to her mom and whispered; "Mom, I'm   
out of sanitary pads, I just used the last one."

In a rather loud voice her mom said, "Lizzie, you know   
dad and I are going to visit your Aunt Julia."

"But mom, I can't do without them."

"I'll give you money and you can walk down to the store   
and get some."

Matt blurted out, "If she gets to buy some I get to but   
some too!"

Lizzie's face turned a brilliant red.

Mom said in an irritated voice: "You don't get   
anything, you have been very crude with your language   
and what she needs something you don't need."

Lizzie's mom gave her some money and started cleaning   
up when dad walked into the kitchen.

"Are you going to be ready to leave soon?"

"Yes, just a few more minutes."

Lizzie was fixing a bagel and getting some orange   
juice. 

"How's it going this morning doll?"

"Just fine daddy, thank you."

"I want you two to behave yourselves while mom and I   
are gone."

"I will, you don't have to worry about me," Lizzie   
stated.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be fine, it's that brother of   
yours I worry about. So I expect you keep a running   
list of his misdeeds."

"Oh, daddy, that would be snitching and you know he   
would be more trouble if I kept a list."

"Yeah, I'm sure he would but, really if he does get too   
out of hand we need to know."

"I have some money for each of you for food or you can   
make your own here at home. What you do is up to you"

"Thanks daddy." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's that son of mine?"

"Mom's talking to him about something."

"Oh dear, more trouble"

Mom and dad left shortly after getting reassurance that   
all would be fine while they were gone.

Matt took off with a couple of his friends. Lizzie   
walked out the door and headed for the store. 

She was going to ride her bike but decided the walk   
would be nicer. After walking a couple blocks she saw a   
dog meandering about. As she neared the dog, it ignored   
her. 

She was thankful for that not being sure whether it was   
a friendly.

She continued down the road forgetting about the dog.   
She walked into the store and picked up what she needed   
then shopped around a bit but picked up nothing else.   
She walked out to the store and was on her way home   
when she heard panting behind her. She turned around to   
see the dog following her. Its tail was wagging but it   
still bothered her. "Go home doggy, be a good doggy,   
please go home."

The dog continued to follow her, tail wagging and   
sniffing the air. At one point it ran circles around   
her and barking in what seemed to be a playful manner.   
She finally conceded to the fact that the dog was   
friendly and in a playful mood so she stopped to pet   
him. The dog stood in front of her as she rubbed his   
head. 

He moved forward and had his nose inches from her   
crotch. His sniffing became more intense and his ears   
were pinned back a little. He moved his nose forward   
and into her crotch. She jumped back and tripped and   
was on the ground on her back. The dog had his nose   
back in her crotch. She screamed, moved her legs   
together and the dog backed away in shock. 

"Jeeze dog, what's the matter with you, I'm not a dog,   
so keep your nose away. GO HOME", she yelled. She got   
back up and started for home again. The dog continued   
to follow. At one point she ran but the dog stayed with   
her. 

She finally arrived home, closed the door and headed up   
to her bedroom where she felt safe. It wasn't only a   
few minutes before the dog started howling, and   
barking. She went down stairs and yelled through the   
door, "Shut up doggy, go home." She stood behind the   
door for a few minutes listening. It was quiet so she   
went back up stairs, confident of the fact the dog   
either left or was still there but decided to remain   
quiet. 

She sat down at her desk and started doing her home   
work. She worked for several minutes when she heard a   
strange noise. Going down stairs again the noise seemed   
much louder. She peeked through the curtains and saw   
the dog furiously scratching at the door. "This is just   
too much doggy, you win, but you gotta behave   
yourself." She went to the door and let the dog in.   
"Now be good, OK?" 

He followed her up the stairs tail wagging, ears still   
pinned ears back. She decided he needed water so she   
went back down stairs to the kitchen and found a big   
bowl. Back up stairs again, she filled the bowl with   
water. He drank as if he hadn't had water in days.   
Slobbering all over the floor. She let it go for awhile   
because he would probably slobber again anyway.

She went back to her homework and the dog lay down very   
close to her. She looked at the clock some time later   
and realized she was supposed to meet Miranda and Gordo   
in less than a half hour.

She jumped up so fast she scared the dog. He scurried   
out of her way and into the hallway, as she ran for the   
bathroom. Every time she was in the midst of her period   
she felt concerned about being clean. She quickly   
undressed, threw her sanitary pad away and hopped into   
the shower. 

It felt good, the hot water and soap. She loved being   
clean but recently she also liked caressing breasts.   
Although hesitant about it, she loved the tingling   
sensation she got when she touched herself 'down   
there'. She didn't let her hand stay there very long   
because she could always hear her mother tell her that   
she shouldn't touch down there. 

She got out of the shower and dried herself off. She   
half ran to her dresser and pulled a bra out of the top   
drawer, panties out of the middle drawer and as she   
bent down to the bottom drawer for socks, the dog came   
up behind her and licked her crotch. "Oh jeeze oh   
peets, my god dog, what are you doing?!" She half swung   
at him and yelled, "NO! GO LAY DOWN!" He backed off and   
went back to the other side of the bed and lay down. 

Back in the bathroom continuing to dry her hair. She   
started to put on panties and realized that she forgot   
her sanitary pad. Going back into the bedroom she   
noticed the time; "Darn! I've only have ten minutes   
before I'm supposed to be at Miranda's house." 

She walked to the side of the bed where the bag   
containing her earlier purchase lay. She almost stepped   
on the dog and nearly gagged when she saw that the dog   
was chewing on her used sanitary pad. "Dumb dog, how   
gross can you get. Now stop that, get away from there." 

He moved away and she picked up the remnants of the pad   
and carried them back into the bathroom and threw them   
away again. She moved the trash can onto the counter   
out of the dogs way. Confusion ruling again, she   
realized she still didn't have her new sanitary pad.   
She half raced back into the bedroom again and started   
grab the box of pads when she saw that he dog had   
apparently knocked some of her makeup off her dressing   
table and under her desk. 

A bottle of cologne had broken spreading glass and   
liquid under her desk. She glared at the dog, starting   
to scold him, her eyes opened wide in amazement. She   
stared for a moment at the red tip of his cock and him   
licking it. "Holy cow dog, you are the grossest thing,   
yucky, stop!" 

He stood up, looking at her, wagging his tail as though   
he were laughing at her. "Yes, you, it's gross. Now you   
stay there while I clean up your mess." She got down on   
all fours and crawled part way under the desk to clean   
up the mess he had made. As she cleaned he came up   
behind and licked at her thigh. She swung back at him   
and yelled, "Stop that dog." 

He backed away but kept pacing back and forth behind   
her. The desk was in the way for him to accomplish what   
he was intent on doing. He pawed at her calf a couple   
times and she looked back at him laughing, "Now stop it   
doggie I don't want to play. I don't have time for this   
and it's your fault."

As she proceeded with her cleanup she started backing   
out from desk and he came back and took a lick at her   
pussy. She reached back and pushed muzzle away, "Stop   
it, I said." 

He saw his opportunity to mount her so hear reared up   
and onto her back. "Now dog, stop it, I'm not in a mood   
for playing games, I told you." His front paws were   
scratching the sides and breasts. "Stop it dog, I mean   
it, I don't feel like playing." She tried reaching back   
to push him off but that didn't work. She then swung   
her arm back hitting him. He growled and nipped at her   
shoulder. "You silly dog, please stop it, I've gotta   
get dressed and meet my friends."

Something wasn't right she could feel something warm   
and wet poking at her soft pink private place. She bent   
her head down and looked back between her legs to see   
his red wet looking cock lurching forward poking at her   
rear end. Her mind flashed back to the female dogs she   
had seen being mounted by male dogs. 

She always looked away in embarrassment never seeing   
exactly what happened. But now the reality of what the   
dog was trying to do came to light and she screamed out   
one of the few cuss words she had ever used, "oh shit   
no, not that."

She tried to back from under the desk and stand but the   
desk was still over her head. "Damn, shit! Get off me   
dog!" He continued poking and hunching trying to find   
his mark and she began to go from fear to panic,   
telling herself she had to stand up and get away from   
him. She pushed back a little farther, figured she was   
clear of the desk and raised her body fast. Lizzie   
screamed loud as she bumped her head on the front edge   
of the desk. It stunned her for a second and she paused   
for a bit to regain her composure. 

She tried moving again beginning to cry, "Please no,   
not that pleee..."

The word please never came out completely. It was   
broken by her scream as his huge rod found her tender   
pink opening and tore through her hymen. She screamed   
and started getting sick to her stomach at the   
realization of what was happening. 

The dog shifted forward, covering her back even more,   
moving his cock deeper into her, stretching the tight   
clasping virgin walls of her vagina beyond any point   
she would have ever believed possible. The ripping away   
of her hymen caused a searing pain and tears welled in   
her eyes, blurring her vision. 

The dog started pumping his huge cock in and out of her   
like a cylinder out of control. Her mind going crazy   
like a computer out of control. 'Oh, god, raped by a   
dog. My precious virginity gone. It hurts, please make   
it stop, please. It hurts so much. He's gonna give me a   
baby. Maybe puppies, can I have puppies? Puppies, oh   
god' 

His persistent pumping motion moving her body back and   
forth in unison with his movements. His moist rod moved   
in and out easily but the diameter of the huge imposing   
rod stretched the walls of her vagina, spreading her   
causing more pain than she thought possible. His claws   
scratching her breasts and the silky soft skin on the   
sides of her body.

Her mind screaming, 'When will it stop, please make it   
stop.' Her body feeling hot, sweaty, dirty and pained,   
causing the tears pour from her eyes. The thought of   
what was happening caused her to feel nauseous and she   
started retching. She only had that bagel and orange   
juice early that morning and there was nothing there to   
come up but a little liquid. 

She felt the dog move deeper into her and the size of   
the menacing red thing in her seemed to grow even more,   
stretching her until she felt like passing out. She let   
out painful half moan, half scream, "AAWWWWWWWHHHH!"   
with her tears coming even faster. The pain was   
unbearable and she kept wishing it were all over. 

Her confused mind took her back to her dreams last   
night, picturing her romantic encounter and she wished   
she were back there now. Coming back to reality she   
realized the dog wasn't moving any more. The dog lifted   
his leg over her back and she could feel his huge cock   
twisting around in her. He was butt to butt with her   
and she thought her suffering and pain were soon to be   
finished. Lizzie tried to stand up but he moved with   
her. Her pain and fear were now elevated into pain and   
panic, he was stuck in her! 

"Oh god dog, what have you done how do we get loose?   
You're hurting me so much." Please let me go." She was   
always too embarrassed to watch dogs complete the act,   
so she didn't know that dogs got stuck together. She   
heard noises in the house and she strained to hear what   
or who was in the house. 

"Hey douche bag. What ya doing?"

It was her brother! He came home for what reason? The   
worst possible timing in the world. The pain increased   
as her entire body tensed in fear that he would come up   
stairs and see the predicament she was in. 

"Hey douche, you home!?"

She hollered back, "Yes, and go away, don't bother me."

She could hear him coming up the stairs. Her mind going   
crazy trying to figure out what she could do to prevent   
him coming into her bedroom. Dog was already trying to   
move to the door to investigate this person nearing his   
space. His ears perked up and listened. Fortunately he   
didn't bark. He half pulled her to the door and she   
ended up being close enough she could lean against it,   
still in her 'doggie' position. 

"What you doin?"

"I was working on my homework and I'm getting ready to   
go to Miranda's place, OK."

He was against the door and was twisting the door knob.   
'Think fast, I gotta get rid of him.' She started   
sweating in fear that he would be persistent enough to   
play games and force the door open.

"I'm dressing, you can't come in here."

"Why not, I gotta see a naked girl sometime or another,   
it may as well be now."

"She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Get the hell   
away, you can't come in."

It frightened the dog and he moved a little, nearly   
pulling her painfully away from the door. She could   
hear the door handle move again. "OK, chill out, bird   
brain, I'm goin'."

She could feel the pressure in her vagina easing and   
was beginning to have hopes that she would be free   
soon.

"Good, and if you ever come into my bedroom I'll beat   
your brains."

"Yeah, like you and who else. Any way... if mom or dad   
call tell them I'm at the goin' to the Pearsons place   
and stayin' with Joey tonight." 

"Good, maybe that way I can have some peace and quiet."

"And maybe I'll see his sister naked."

She could hear him walk into his bedroom.

It was still several minutes more before she had the   
strange sensation of the walls of her vagina closing.   
Her entire body shivered with the strange feelings that   
shrinking brought. Within another minute the dogs cock   
slid out of her, she let out a little moan in surprise   
and elation that she was free. She sank to the floor,   
to a sitting position against the door. She felt   
wetness on her crotch and looked down to see a gooey   
white slime mixed with traces of red dripping from her   
vagina. She retched and coughed.

Matt was back by her door, "Whad ya say."

She tried to suppress the gagging sensation, "Nothing,   
I'm talking to myself trying to decide what to wear."   
In the middle of this statement the dog came over and   
started licking her crotch. She had a hard time holding   
back any vocal reaction, not daring make any noise   
because Matt might hear. She was fearful of the fact   
that he may decide not to leave, but to force his way   
into her room. She let the dog continue to lick.

"I'm goin, remember, if mom or dad call let them know   
where I am, and don't forget to keep the doors locked   
or someone might come in to rape an' kill ya."

Dog still licking her cunt, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't   
worry about me." 

She could hear Matt moving down the stairs.

She pushed the dogs head away from her and he went to   
what seemed his favorite corner behind the bed and   
started licking himself. 

She was relieved the dog had stopped licking her   
because it was causing tingling and little electric   
like shocks to course through her body. She wasn't sure   
if it was a good feeling or a bad feeling.

She could hear Matt slam the door, leaving the house.

Her mind still reeling at what had happened, 'Rapist,   
like I should worry about that, after what's just   
happened.'

She got up off the floor and tried walking to the   
bathroom, it was difficult because of the sourness   
between her legs. She could hear the phone ring in her   
parents bedroom and in the distance the answering   
machine responding. 'I bet that's Miranda' wondering   
where I am.' Her entire being hurt and her walk was   
strained. She could feel moisture dripping down her   
legs as she headed for the bathroom. She grabbed a wash   
cloth and started wiping herself off. 

As she wiped she noticed more pain down there. She   
started to rinse the wash cloth off and as she put it   
under the faucet she noticed there was red on it. 'I'm   
still bleeding, no wonder I hurt down there. Maybe my   
period? But that shouldn't hurt. Thank God Matt left   
the house. Other wise I would still be in my bedroom   
with him outside my door playing mind games and I would   
have to be waiting longer to clean up this mess.'

She stepped into the shower again, feeling dirtier than   
she had ever been in her entire life. She had scratches   
on the sides of her torso and breasts. That made it   
difficult to wash but she continued anyway. There was a   
red spot on her shoulder where the dog nipped at her   
but didn't break the skin. 'My beautiful skin, all   
marked up.' I'm going to have to avoid low cut blouses,   
to hide all this. What do I do about gym class? 

The other girls will see all these scratches. I've got   
to think of something to cover up how I got these.

She didn't want to get out of the shower, staying   
nearly a half hour, soaping and rinsing. Then she would   
start over again, soaping, rinsing two more times.

She still didn't feel clean but dressed anyway. She   
went down stairs to check the answering machine. There   
were five messages, with four being from Miranda and   
Gordo, wondering where the heck she was. She sat   
staring at the phone for several minutes, finally   
picking it up and calling Miranda. She explained that   
she was sick and fell asleep forgetting about the time.   
She apologized and told them she would see them in   
school on Monday.

When she got back to the bedroom, dog was sleeping.   
Hearing her, his eyes opened and his tail started   
thumping on the floor. 

"Yeah, a lot you got to be happy for, you hurt me real   
bad and you pretty much screwed up my life's dreams.   
Come on, we gotta get rid of you, so lets see if we can   
find out where you live."

She got a rope, putting it around his neck and took the   
dog outside. She led him back to the spot where she   
first found him and started knocking on doors and   
asking people on the street if they knew where the dog   
came from. She had been walking for nearly and hour and   
a half when she found a girl that looked to be around   
twelve years old. 

"Hey, hi girl, what are you doing with Woody, he   
belongs to old Doc Hanson." 

"Hi Woody, did you run away from home again" 

Woody stuck his nose into her crotch and she jumped   
back and giggled loudly. 

"Woody, don't do that, in front of people, I told you   
before it's not nice." 

Lizzie stood silent not knowing really what to say.

"He does that all the time, it's really funny and   
sometimes it tickles, but sometime he pokes his nose so   
hard it hurts a little."

"You let him do that?"

"Not really I just figure that's what dogs do sometime.   
I do let him do something else. You're a girl and you   
look nice so I'll tell you a secret, if you don't tell   
any adults or any boys?"

Lizzie's curiosity got the better of her. "Sure, I'll   
keep your secret."

The girl came close to her and said in a quiet voice;   
"sometimes I pull my panties down and let him lick me   
there. It feels real good and it gives me really neat   
feeling shivers, but I have to make him stop because   
his red thing comes out and he tries to jump on me so   
I, pull my panties up and run home real quick, I don't   
want him to make puppies with me. You should let him   
lick you sometime, I bet you'd like it like I do."

Lizzie just stared at her for a moment, in amazement.   
"I can't believe you would let a dog lick you there, it   
seems so dirty."

"Naaaaah, a dog is supposed to have a real clean   
tongue. Besides, like I said it really does feel good."

"If he didn't keep trying to jump on me like a girl dog   
I would let him do it longer. You really would like it,   
really."

"No thanks, I don't really think so, it seems gross to   
me. I really want to get him back to his house so if   
you could tell where this doctor lives."

"He's over on Windham Drive, its a big ole house with a   
stone fence."

"OK, thanks, little girl."

"I'll have you know, I'm not a little girl any more.   
I'm twelve and I got boobies just like you."

"I'm sorry, I spoke to soon. What is your name anyway."

"Nicki. What's yours."

"Lizzie. Nice to meet you Nicki."

"I think I like you so you can be my friend Lizzie.   
Come over and see me again sometime. I live in that   
brown house 'cross the street."

"OK Nicki, I'll stop by and visit sometime soon."

"OK, that'll be really neat and hey, look I'm serious,   
I'll show you my secret."

"Sure... maybe, sometime, we can do that."

Lizzie's mind was going crazy again. 'Imagine a twelve   
year old girl playing with a dog like that? I hope she   
doesn't get into the situation I got into, because   
she's so much tinier than I am. But she does seem to   
maybe understand... after all she said she didn't want   
to make puppies with him. She a really cute 

girl and I'm sure the guys are going to chase her like   
crazy. She already has a weird sense. If I do become   
her friend maybe I can keep her on the right track. I   
don't believe it, letting a dog lick her there. It sure   
felt weird to me. I won't let him again, no way, no   
more.'

She rounded the corner and saw the house. It was huge,   
and pretty much could be considered a mansion. She   
walked to the door and pushed the button for the   
doorbell. She waited for what seemed an eternity. She   
pressed the button again and waited again. She decided   
no one was home and decided to tie the dog up and go   
home. 

Just as she was ready to walk off a man came from   
beside the house. He was a big man, she thought at   
least six feet tall, if not more. He was definitely   
more than a head taller than her.

"Hello there, it looks as though you found my dog."

"Yes, I did... he followed me home and wouldn't leave."

"Well, I sure hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"Ah... well... no, he was fine."

"You sound a little unsure there, I imagine he probably   
was a problem."

Think fast Lizzie, "Well he knocked stuff off my   
dressing table and he slobbers all over when he drinks,   
but not much else."

"My big loveable dog, with an over active tail and a   
lack of table manners." 

"Come on in, I have a reward for you."

"Oh, that's OK, you don't need to."

"Well of course I do, he's been gone fore nearly four   
days and his collar is gone. For all I knew he was a   
gonner for good."

She expected his house to be dark and mysterious inside   
but it seemed bright and cheery for the most part. 

"How did you find me, with Woody having lost his   
collar."

His voice didn't register as she was so amazed at the   
size of the house and was 

caught up in looking at it The enormity of this place   
wasn't to be believed in this town. She could see from   
the main hall, a large living room on one side, and a   
library with what seemed to be a thousand books. Over   
the main entrance area there were two sets of stairs   
that went to an upper floor. There, on the ceiling was   
a huge chandelier. It was like something in a movie.

"Hello, are you still there, young lady?"

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry... this place is amazing, it's so   
big, and the gorgeous chandelier and, well, its as   
though you have your own public library."

"I guess I made to much money as a doctor and my long   
ago passed away wife had a mother and father that left   
her millions which was passed on to me. She always did   
want a big house and this is what we bought. Most of it   
is closed off now so its just me and Woody."

"I'm sorry you're alone."

"It's not too bad. I find plenty to keep me occupied.   
My garden gives many hours of pleasure, both in the   
care and just looking at it. Backing up a bit; how did   
you find out where Woody belonged?"

"I just brought him back to where I saw him first and   
after walking around for an 

hour or so and finally found this girl named Nicki, she   
told where you live."

"Such perseverance, it's great knowing some young   
people still try so hard." 

"Thank you, Sir."

"Such formality is not needed, my dear."

"OK mister."

"Doctor, Doctor Hanson, you can call me doc."

"Ok doc," she smiled feeling at ease with this man. 

"Nicki, yes... cute little Nicki. She found him a long   
time ago and since then she comes to get him for walks   
and to play with him. I guess you could say that she is   
his favorite playmate."

Her mind went back to the things Nicki said but didn't   
say anything about her

Lizzie loved books and was curious to know what he had   
in the library. He noticed that she kept staring toward   
the library.

"You like books?"

"I sure do."

"Go ahead, take a look while I get your reward."

She headed for the library and started looking around,   
there seemed to a large variety of books covering every   
thing one could think of. One wall was kind of strange,   
she thought. There were books of all kinds on babies   
and reproduction and some were pretty strange,   
"Anomalies of Reproduction in the Human Race", "Sexual   
Techniques", "Problems of Human Reproduction", "Healthy   
Babies", and "Reproduction in the Animal Kingdom?" 

Doc Hanson returned, and Lizzie looking at him puzzled,   
"These books?" 

"They're all about..."

"Yes, That was part of my area of health care, bringing   
babies into the world." Who knows I could have been the   
one that helped you get here. Where were you born."

"St. Mathews."

"Sorry no such luck, I used to work at City Central."

"This seems as big as the library down town."

"Well, not nearly but there are some collectors items   
here and many that are no longer in print."

"I would guess, they sure area different than what I've   
seen in any library." 

"You may come to read them any time you wish."

"Thank you, that would be nice."

"Would you like something to drink, I have fruit juices   
and water, tea, coffee, no soft drinks though?"

Again she thought to herself, Ok he seems really nice   
and I'd like to look at more of these books, "Sure,   
thank you, orange juice?"

""I'll be right back."

She went back to looking at titles of the books and was   
amazed at the variety but she kept going back to the   
section with the medical books. They seemed to cover   
everything imaginable. 'Oh my god, "Sexual Perversions   
of Humans". 

She picked it up and looked at the contents, "Rape, and   
its consequences", "Prostitution and Abuse of   
prostitutes", "Humans and Animals". Her curiosity was   
really peaked by this book but embarrassment of the   
doctor coming back and seeing her reading it forced her   
to put the book back. He came back just as she had it   
back on the shelf but she didn't get it back all the   
way. She could feel her face redden but hoped he   
wouldn't notice.

She walked to a different part of the library as they   
talked. He did most of the talking, asking where she   
lived, what kind of things she was interested in, where   
she went to school. He liked this Lizzie person. She   
was pretty and friendly. A lot of spirit and a   
beautiful smile. 

It had been a long time since he had company and   
especially company that was this good looking. He never   
had kids and his wife had been gone nearly eight years.   
He didn't want to admit it but he was pretty lonely   
living in this house by himself.

"I guess I better get home, I shouldn't bother you any   
longer, it's already getting pretty late."

"Believe me, you are no bother at all, I enjoyed your   
company very much and you are welcome to come back any   
time you wish. If you need questions about babies or   
anything of a sexual nature, answered I of course can   
answer those questions. Then to if you need any books   
from my library you area welcomed to borrow them or   
come here to read them any time you would like."

"Thank you, that's very nice of you, but I don't really   
think I should interfere with your life."

"Absolutely not, as I said I really enjoyed your   
company, Oh sorry, I almost forgot" He pulled some   
money out of his pocket, folded it and gave it to her.

It seemed like a pretty big wad of money but she didn't   
count it, "What's... why."

"Reward for finding Woody."

"But, he might have come back on his own too!"

"Don't worry dear girl, all the effort, and your so   
sweet, you deserve it and please come back to visit   
some time."

She felt so surprised by his kindness, she moved to him   
and put her arms around him and gave him a very tight   
hug, "You're so very kind, of course I'll come back and   
visit, thank you so much."

He watched her walk toward the street and as she did   
she turned around a couple times to wave good bye to   
him. 'My god what a sweet girl, so pretty.' 

'If I were only younger, I would love to get into   
that.' He closed the door and went into the library to   
turn off lights. He looked toward the area where his   
medical books were and noticed one sticking out a   
little. Reading aloud to himself, "Sexual Perversions   
in Humans", 'so that's why she turned red when I came   
back with her drink. I wonder how much she read.' He   
put the book back, remembering that it was a pretty   
good turn on book, more so than a serious research book   
when he read it thirty years ago.

As Lizzie walked back home she thought about the doctor   
and thought he was a very sweet old guy. She wasn't   
sure how old he was but guessed older than her father.   
It was fun talking to him and figured she would try to   
get back to visit him sometime. 

She walked by Nicki's house and she was still outside.   
Two boys, around her age, were bothering her. 

Lizzie continued walking toward her. They were   
wrestling her, trying to get her on the ground. Hands   
were all over the place. She moved toward them and she   
could see them trying to pull Nicki's pants down and   
they were grabbing her breasts and crotch. "You guys   
leave her alone!" 

Lizzie tried to pull them off of Nicki and one of them   
turned his attentions on her. 

"Hey look, bigger tits." 

He grabbed her and started squeezing her breasts hard.   
She slapped him hard and he backed off for a second but   
returned, jumping on her and knocking her to the   
ground, landing on top of her. He shoved his face into   
hers and mashed his lips onto hers. He started making   
humping moves against her crotch. She could feel his   
little cock against her crotch and got very mad. She   
used every ounce of strength she had pushing him off of   
her and slapped him again. 

"You little perverted creep, get the hell out of here."

He came back with, "Whore bitch, all girls are whore   
bitches and all they're good for is fucking and I'm   
gonna fuck one someday, like I just did you." 

"Well it ain't gonna be me or Nicki" She swung and   
kicked at him, missing with her swing but getting him   
hard with her foot, just below his crotch, knocking him   
to the ground. He got up and backed away, swearing at   
her again and yelling to his pal who was a little   
smaller than Nicki. Nicki was still in a compromising   
position. 

The guy that had jumped Lizzie yelled at his smaller   
friend. "Come on Dave." 

"You come on, help me I got her pants down and I got my   
hands on her pussy."

Lizzie looked around and saw him rubbin her crotch.   
Lizzie was close enough that she could kick at him so   
she swung her foot between the legs, he screamed,   
releasing Nicki, rolling away from her and doubling up   
in pain next to her. 

The bigger boy came toward Lizzie but stopped when,   
Woody came bounding around the corner barking and   
moving toward the boys. "Shit, a dog, lets get outa   
here Davey!"

Davey struggled to his feet and they both moved off   
into the darkness. She could hear their conversation in   
bits and pieces over Woody's barking. "Shit   
man....'woof'....crotch hurts."

"That... "woof" bitch, "woof" my balls but, "woof"   
pussy, I felt pussy, it was kinda wet like! "woof!"   
Woody's barks became quieter as the trio vanished into   
the darkening evening.

Lizzie walked over to Nicki to help her. "Do you know   
those guys?"

"No, not really, but I've seen them at school, one of   
'em is in the class across the hall from me, so he's my   
age and I think his name is Bill. The other one is a   
class below me, he's the one that touched me 'there'. I   
think he's 'leven years old." 

"I've heard they act like bullies at school and I've   
seen 'em show off in front of the girls. I guess   
they're cousins and the one called Billy is living with   
the one called Davey, so that's why they hang   
together."

"I guess just a couple trouble makers." 

"Ya, like really"

"Are you OK, Nicki?"

Fixing her panties and pulling up her jeans, "Yea, I   
guess so, he rubbed me pretty hard and it hurt some.   
But I guess I'm OK. what's this big thing about   
touching a girl down there." 

"I don't know, I guess guys just like to do it."

"Anybody do you like that?"

"Well yes, but I told him no and he stopped."

"He touched me by my pee hole though, is that bad?"

"I don't no if there's a good or bad place, all I know   
is my mom told me that no man should touch me there   
until I'm married."

"Oh, my mom never says anything about that stuff so I   
didn't really know. I guess maybe I shouldn't let   
nobody touch me there, but I still like to have Woody   
lick me there."

"I... yes, you probably shouldn't let anyone touch you   
there and I do wonder about having Woody lick you, so   
maybe not that either. 

"I know for sure no boys can touch me 'specially   
because it hurt me some, but Woody makes it tickle and   
it feels so good. I guess I'll have to think about that   
one." 

"Well you be careful, because Woody might hurt you."

"You mean like try to make puppies with me?"

This statement brought Lizzie back to what had happened   
that morning. "Nicki, I ... well, yes or... you...   
ahhh... well maybe he'll bite you there or something."

"Yeah, maybe, but I lay on my back so I can watch him   
and if he tries to get on top of me like those boys   
tried, I close my legs together push him away hard and   
run into another room and hide from him and he finally   
goes away. I started having my period about six months   
ago so he could probably give me puppies or a baby." 

"Puppies and babies are cute but my mom says I'm too   
young to take care them."

"I don't know what to think, other than you should be   
careful." 

"Ya, I will, don't worry."

"Well I guess I should get home because it's really   
getting dark now so bye for now Nicki"

"Sure, me to, I should get in the house too, before my   
mom gets home, otherwise she gets really miffed. Bye   
Lizzie." 

As Lizzie headed for home her mind started going over   
the recent events. 

She wondered about Nicki. 'Such a strange but   
intriguing girl. She didn't say anything about a dad,   
perhaps he isn't around. Strange as she is, I really   
like her but her mom doesn't seem to be around for her.   
I really hope that dog doesn't get her like he got me   
this morning, I still feel icky down there.'

She realized that it was completely dark now and   
decided to run through a small park as a short cut. She   
only got about a quarter of the way through the park   
and she tripped on something as she ran between some   
bushes. 

"Hey Dave it's the whore bitch with the big boobies." 

"Yeah she's the one that kicked me, get her."

Lizzie was recovering from the fall and getting up but   
the older one jumped on her back straddling her waist.   
The younger one moved down and sat on her legs. 

"She hurt me bad when I was on top that Nicki girl."

"Yeah, an she kicked me too."

The older one punched her in the back and she yelped in   
pain.

"Awwww, poor baby, now you know what for, ha, ha, ha,   
ha!"

The younger one laughing too, slapped her butt hard,   
forcing another yelp from her. She started bucking,   
trying throwing Billy off of her. "Davey! Quick hang   
on, don't let her up."

Lizzie managed to roll over, throwing Billy off. She   
tried to stand up but Davey still holding her legs,   
worked up the length of her legs, shoving her back to   
the ground. He moved to her waist sitting on her   
stomach.

"Ya, man hold her like that."

She kept trying to shift and twist in effort to knock   
Davey off of her, but he lay down over her wrapping his   
arms around her arms. He was now hanging onto her as   
though he were trying to hold on to a tree in a wind   
storm. His face in line with hers he tried to kiss her   
but she kept twisting her face away from him. "Jeeze   
Billy, I like the way her titties feel under me."

"Yeah man I bet, but I wanna get to her pussy."

Lizzie felt him pull down the zipper on her jeans. She   
screamed and started kicking her feet and he slugged   
her in the tummy. She folded her legs upward in pain. 

"Shut up and hold still bitch whore."

He pulled her legs strait and slid her jeans down her   
thighs to her ankles then immediately pulled her   
panties down. "Holy shit Batman, what the hell is   
this."

Davey tried raising his head to see what was going on   
but he was wrapped around Lizzie's torso holding her   
still and couldn't raise up far enough to see.   
"What... what, tell me what?"

Billy in a surprised tone. "I don't know. It's a white   
pad or something strapped to her."

She could feel his fingers touching the belt which held   
her pad in place and she started fighting some more.

Billy grabbed the flesh on her thigh pinching her real   
hard. "Hold still bitch whore." 

She struggled again and he grabbed with more force.

She stopped moving again and could feel Davey's   
erection pressing against her belly. "Will you hurry up   
Bill, I wanna see and I got a boner."

"Fuckin' shut up, just jack off like I showed ya."

How em I supposed to hold her if I do that."

"I don't know, just wait then, don't bother me yet."

She could feel his fingers moving on her body around   
the straps that held her pad in place. She could feel   
him move the straps down her waist and the cool air hit   
her private place. "Holy shit I think I know."

"What? Show me quick."

She felt Billy raise up off her legs and saw his head   
come up over Davey's. He had 

her sanitary pad in his hand. "Look, , I think this has   
gotta be one of those Kotex pad things."

"Ohhh gross man, It's got blood on it."

Billy shoved it into Davey's face.

"You fucker you, god dammit." He rolled away from the   
pad, letting go of Lizzie and Billy reached out to   
shove the pad in Davey's face. He half stumbles over   
Lizzie.

Lizzie thought she had another opportunity to run. Her   
jeans were still around her ankles so she couldn't move   
her feet. Billy was still half over her and felt her   
move. But he saw she couldn't move that well, so he   
kept taunting Davey. She began to feel this was a   
hopeless situation and tried to close her mind to all   
that was happening. This had to be the worst Saturday   
ever in the world.

"Come on Billy quit screwin' around."

"Why, your boner still gettin' to ya."

"Ya, but not as much now." 

She tried kicking her jeans off but Billy saw her and   
kicked in the thigh. "Stupid pussy girl, you can't get   
away Billy through the pad into the bushes. "C'mon   
Davey, get back on and hold her still."

Davey straddled her waist again and he started rubbing   
her breasts through her T-shirt. "Hey, I'm rubbin her   
boobs man."

"Well fuckin' big deal why don't you take off her shirt   
and feel for real."

"I can't if I gotta hold on ta her."

"Well don't be such a dumb fuck. Just pull her shirt   
up from between your legs over her boobs"

Davey loosened his grasp a little and struggled at   
pulling her shirt up. Lizzie tried to fight again but   
this time Davey slapped he hard on her face. She became   
still again. She could feel the damp grass on her back.   
Tears began running down her face.

Billy began moving his hand over her hairy mound. "Fuck   
man, you think you got a boner you should see mine.   
Touching her pussy is makin' me hard man, this is   
really weird, my boner almost hurts. I'm gonna try to   
fuck her."

Lizzie hollered, "No, please don't. Please let me go."

"No way man, I may not get a chance like this ever   
again."

"Ya, me neither. Both of us are gonna do ya, me an   
Billy."

Billy kept was trying to figure out how to get her bra   
off and kept pulling. He would stop for awhile, then   
slide his hands under the material, rubbing her breasts   
roughly, making them sore. They were becoming irritated   
between his rough rubbing motions and the pinching of   
her bra when he pulled on it. She could feel Billy move   
up her body, straddling her thighs. "Hey, move your   
butt outa the way."

Davey moved farther up her torso and was now straddling   
her rib cage and nearly covering her full warm breasts   
with his thighs.

Still straddling her legs, Billy moved farther up and   
rested his cock over her bush and started humping. "Get   
off her Davey, I wanna lay on top of her."

"Do I gotta, I'm still trying to get her bra off a her   
so I can start playin' with her boobs."

"Just get off and do it quick, cause I'm gonna squirt   
and I wanna touch her tits when I do her."

Davey got up and kneeled next to her. Billy lay over   
her body swearing at Davey, "You dumb shit, you ain't   
got her bra off yet."

He was so mad he grasped her bra between her breasts,   
pulling so hard he lifted her off the ground a little.   
The bra gave way and her torso plopped back to the   
ground. "Holy shit, boobs, real boobs. Oh man, fuckin'   
AHHH!"

Davey reached out grabbing one of her now fully exposed   
breasts. Billy slapped his hand out of the way. "Let go   
fuck head, you had your chance." Billy took both hands   
and started rubbing her already irritated breasts. "Oh   
man, this is great, I really dig feelin' boobs." 

Billy positioned himself between her legs and rested   
his cock against her slit. 

She could feel his cock head slide along her private   
area. He humped her pussy for a few minutes then   
stopped. He half moaned, "Oh god this feels fuckin   
good." He started humping her slit again moving faster   
and faster. Davey continued to squeeze her breasts. She   
was getting really sore down there. His cock rubbing   
harshly against her clitoris, that spot that normally   
made her feel so good, hurt like hell. 

"Please stop, pleeeeaaasssseee!" Her eyes in a complete   
blur from the tears.

"Fuck... pant... off, pant...

"Hurry up Billy, I wanna do her too." 

"Oh fuck, shut up, I can't stop." His heavy breathing   
changed to panting. He moaned again, "fuck me, this is   
great, its kinda warm and fuzzy, and kinda slippery, a   
lot better 'n' usin' my hand." 

"Come on man get off, I wanna do it now."

"Shut... puff... the... huff... fuck... pant, up..."

He was humping fast and furious. Within a few seconds   
Billy closed his eyes, laid his full weight on her and   
moaned. She could feel his cock throbbing and wetness   
flowing between the inside of her thighs and over her   
hairy mound. He lay there for a few seconds and she   
could feel his cock soften and shrink.

"Billy, what's wrong."

"Damn, it feels good man, and it really took my breath   
away. I finally fucked a girl."

"What's it feel like when you stick it in her hole."

"What! Stick it in her hole?"

"Ya, stick it in her. Remember, don't ya remember,   
yesterday I told you, I heard an older guy say your   
supposed get it in her hole between her legs."

"I forgot I rubbed man and it felt really good." He got   
up off her and pointed. 

"I don't see no hole between her legs, all I see is a   
slit and I heard guys say it makes you squirt... and I   
squirted."

"Between her legs man, I think they mean up inside   
between, you know, there's supposed to be a hole   
there."

"Shit nobody never told me?"

"No, there's gotta be a hole and I told you I heard   
someone say it yesterday."

Billy got up off of Lizzie and kneeled next to her,   
looking a little dismayed. "Jeeze, I wanna see it and I   
wanna do for real then."

Lizzie tensed up and tried pulling legs together. Billy   
tried pulling them apart again but each time he let go   
and she closed her legs together. "Would you fuckin'   
stop that. Davey, help me pull her legs apart." 

Davey moved to the other side of her and grabbed her   
other thigh and they pulled her legs open. Billy looked   
down there and looked confused. "All I see is slit too,   
there ain't no hole."

Lizzie thought how long can this go on. When can I get   
away from them. She tried closing her legs again but   
they pulled them apart just as fast.

"Pull her slit apart, maybe her slit's hidin' it."   
Their fingers spread her lips open, but it was near the   
top and even with the darkness in the park they   
couldn't see much of anything, let alone a hole.

Davey moved down her slit a little farther and spread   
her open again. "Damn I don't see anything, no hole no   
nothing, it's too damn dark."

"Slide your finger along the slit, maybe your finger   
will fall in."

Davey started at the top of her slit and slid his   
finger down it's length.

His movements were rough as his finger traced the folds   
of her slit with his dirty fingers. His finger moved   
over her clitoris. She winced, because the pressure he   
was using was too much for her sensitive already sore   
clitoris. He didn't seem to notice. "There's a little   
bump by the top of her slit, I think and no hole so   
far. Pussy's are weird man' it's a kinda wet there, but   
it's like sticky wet and it has all this weird bumpy   
like stuff."

"Let me feel, move your hand."

"No, not yet, I wanna find the hole."

His invasive finger went deeper and farther down her   
folds finally coming to her urethra and it sunk in a   
little. "I think I found it man."

"Where!"

"Right here," jabbing his finger at her pee hole.

"Alllllrrriiggghhhttt man! I'm gonna do her again!" 

"No way, you already tried, it's my turn."

"No, I'm bigger an' older, what I say goes."

"No fair, damn you shit head."

"I'll beat your ass, you little shit. It's me again   
little fuck head."

Billy lay down on top of her again.. He started rubbing   
and kneading her breasts again. He started pushing   
mostly flaccid cock at her but it wasn't hard enough to   
do anything. He stopped moving and kept kneading her   
breasts. He tried kissing her but she kept moving her   
head and he got madder and madder. 

Davey got impatient. "When you gonna stick it in and   
fuck her."

"My cock won't get hard."

"Try stickin' it in anyway, maybe it'll get hard if you   
that."

"I already tried that, shit head, you think I'm dumb or   
something."

Billy made several attempts to push into her pee hole   
with his semi flaccid penis but got nowhere.

Davey finally got real mad pushing at Billy, "Get off   
damn you, let me try, cause my cock is hard."

"Well shit, OK, maybe when you're done, mine'll get   
hard again." 

Billy got up and Lizzie tried to get up again. He   
shoved her back to the ground then to add insult her   
pinched her nipples hard. She let out a pained yelp.

"Stupid whore bitch, were not done yet."

Davey took his place between her legs. He lay down on   
top of her and moved his hips back and humped forward   
hard. His cock head struck between her cunt lips but he   
was too high. "Ouch, shit that hurts."

"Whataya mean it hurts." 

"When I tried to shove my cock in her hole it hurt."

"How can it hurt?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you're doin' it wrong."

"I don't think so. I heard this guy say you're supposed   
to jab hard so ya can push a girl open."

Lizzie, even though in pain, kept thinking about the   
absurdity of this entire thing.

Davey made several more jabs with the end of his little   
cock, hitting near her pee hole, then above, off to one   
side, then hitting her clit and making her wince and   
yelp in pain. "You musta cracked her open a little, you   
made her jump. Try again."

He made several more jabbing attempts and at one point,   
the end of his cock did land directly on her pee hole   
but being too small for a cock there was no success in   
entering her. 

"Damn, it ain't workin' and my cock is startin' to get   
sore. I know you hold her slit open, and maybe I can   
see her hole and help you point at it."

"Yeah, that might work."

Davey raised up on his knees but his feet tangled with   
her jeans and panties which were still around her   
ankles and he almost fell forward on her. "Damn, pull   
her pants off they're in the way."

Billy moved to pull her jeans off with Davey still   
between her legs. The jeans and panties were bunched up   
so much, it became a struggle. 

"Hurry up Billy my thing is gettin' soft again."

"You hurry up."

"How can I, you ain't got her stuff off yet."

Davey got impatient again and lay back down on her. His   
legs slung back and one foot caught in her panties and   
sanitary pad belt which were still around her ankles.

"Shit." He shifted his legs around and freed his foot   
from her panties. During his struggles his cock got a   
little softer.

Billy finally got her panties and sanitary pad belt out   
of the way and Davey repositioned himself on her again.

"Now my cock is gettin' soft, dammit!"

"Well rub it on her slit maybe it'll get hard again."

Davey tried pressing his soft cock between her slit and   
started humping her. Even with the leftover cum from   
Billy making coating her slit, the pressure he was   
using on her was hurting her clit again.

Billy had moved to her side again and sat on one of   
arms and started rubbing one breast. 

"Please stop, you're both hurting me, I can't stand   
it."

Billy slapped her face hard. "Just shut the holy fuck   
up and let him get hard again." 

Lizzie's eyes, already blurry from crying, began to cry   
more.

Davey's cock recovered to its former stiff self as he   
humped at her slit. He got carried away humping faster   
and faster between her wet cum covered slit. He went   
crazy out of control with the slippery friction and   
tickling sensation caused by the soft moist folds of   
her cunt lips and silky soft pubic hair. 

He began to hump with greater movement and at one point   
he pulled back to far and his cock slid down off of her   
and in his non stop humping move forward his cock head   
buried itself in the folds very close to her vaginal   
opening. 

Lizzie winced and was prepared for his cock to shove   
into her warm insides. He hurt himself a little and   
really didn't realize how close he was to the prized   
target.

He stopped for a second and laid his cock back between   
her slit. Because of his uncontrolled eagerness he   
forgot about looking for her hole and it was just a   
matter of seconds before a grunt came out of him. He   
shot his white gooey liquid all over her mound, tummy   
and down her slit.

"Oh man, Davey, you did it, you did it to her, what's   
it like."

In a disappointing tone, "No, not really, I didn't   
really do her."

"Whataya mean not really."

"I didn't do her dammit." I was rubbing her and it felt   
so good I couldn't stop until I squirted."

"Get off her, I wanna try again."

"Go ahead, try so maybe you can really do her."

Davey moved out of the way and Billy took his place,   
aiming his cock at her slit. 

He pressed his cock against her slit and tried to push   
into her. Again, like Davey, he was too high. He moved   
a little higher and pushed with no success. Then he   
aimed a little lower. She tensed as she realized he was   
very close to being in line with her vagina.

There was clock across the park chiming. It was   
sounding the ten o'clock hour. 

Billy shifted and listened for a second. 'Shit, its ten   
o'clock.' he thought.

Billy somehow ended up with his cock in the right place   
and just as he was pushing in Davey grabbed Billy's   
shoulders pulling him back. 

"Why the hell did you do that!"

"Shit fuck, we gotta get home."

"No, we can't, we gotta do her, I wanna do her."

"We're supposed to be home at ten and the clock just   
rang ten."

"So!" If we don't do this now we might never get   
another chance to do it."

"We will to, get to do it, don'cha remember we been   
hangin' with Denise at school and she already let us   
touch her boobs. She said she thinks she might let us   
do her. We gotta go damit."

"You know that this afternoon my mom said we would be   
grounded for a month if we stayed out past ten   
fifteen."

Billy looked at Lizzie lying there, if he only knew how   
close he had come to the mark.

Still kneeling between her legs cock back in hand. He   
reached down and squeezed one of her breasts. He then   
aimed his stiff cock at her again pushed, but too high   
again. "Shit, almost dammit. He placed his hand one her   
cum covered mound and slid it downward. "Hey Davey, you   
wanna feel her one more time."

"Sure, why not, but then, like I said, we gotta run.   
Davey walked over to her, knelt down and squeezed her   
breasts. He bent down to kiss her, but she moved her   
head. "Stupid bitch whore." He grabbed her face and   
mashed his lips against hers. He then moved his hand to   
her wet pussy and rubbed it hard. "Yah man, I like the   
feel of pussy, even if Davey and I got gooey stuff all   
over it." He wiped his hand on her bare stomach and   
laughed.

Billy slid his hand over her pussy and pressed a finger   
between her slit sliding it down her wet crotch. His   
finger came dangerously close to finder her 'hole' but   
her stopped and moved his finger up to her pee hole. He   
pressed it hard into her urethra making her wince in   
pain. He wiped his wet hand over her breast and got up   
to join Davey. "Come back to the park again bitch whore   
and help us find your hole, cause I really wanna do   
you."

They stood side by side staring at her lying there. She   
started to get up but stopped as Davey swung his foot   
back to kick her on the side of her thigh. "That's for   
kickin' me, bitch whore." 

Billy grinned then spit in her face.

As they faded into the darkness she pulled herself   
together, and put her clothing on. She half ran, half   
walked home. When she got home it was 10:30. She headed   
for her bedroom and started undressing to take a   
shower. She got her T-shirt off but she was mentally   
and physically exhausted. She lay back on the bed in   
and closed her eyes for what she thought would be a few   
seconds. 

Lizzie woke up at two in the morning with a start. She   
had been dreaming about several large dogs and small   
boys chasing her, nipping and grabbing at her, trying   
to knock her down. She realized that her crotch was wet   
and raced to the bathroom. 

The crotch of her panties and blue jeans were soaked   
with blood. Her mind had been so turned around by the   
days events that she had forgotten to get a new   
sanitary pad. She got into the shower staying there for   
over an hour. She dried off, getting a new sanitary pad   
and clean panties, then crawling back into bed.

It was cold outside, and she couldn't find her coat. It   
seemed to be close but every time she got close to it,   
the coat would move a little farther out of her reach.   
At one point it was in her hands but it seemed to get   
ripped from her hands. She made a lunge toward her coat   
and fell flat on her face.

Her head was spinning, her hands feeling around, but   
her brain told her this wasn't the ground, it was the   
floor. Her eyes opened, she realized that she was on   
the floor next to her bed. Her brother was standing   
there holding her blanket laughing at her. Ha, ha, ha!   
You're pretty funny when you're half asleep. You got   
nice tits too. Do they always look kinda red like that   
and how did you get all those scratch marks?" 

Lizzie screamed and grabbed for a blanket to cover   
herself. She realized that she didn't put her nighty on   
and she never wore a bra under her nighty. Her dorky   
brother had pulled her covers off and was staring at   
her while she slept. "You bastard, you pervert, how   
could you do that. Get out of my bedroom, now!"

He ran out of her bedroom yelling, "I told you I would   
see your tits sometime."

She was angry with the world. Everyone is becoming   
weirdo perverts, even her brother. 

She had overslept by several hours. It was nearly noon,   
the latest she had ever slept.

As she dressed herself she noticed that there were red   
splotches on her breasts. 'Those bastards last night,   
they kept hurting me there. I hope those marks go away   
quick and the scratches from the dog... , why me?"   
Examining further she could see red marks and scratches   
around her crotch too. Davey and Billy had kept their   
pants on and the zippers kept digging into her and   
scratching her. 

Lizzie dressed went down to the kitchen, made a   
sandwich and headed back to her bedroom. She sat on the   
edge of the bed for a few minutes and stared mindlessly   
and blankly for minutes. She finally got off the bed,   
pulled her homework out of her back pack and started   
reading her biology book, eating as she read.

PART 3

In school she lucked out with the gym class. The gym   
teacher decided that it would be a good time for   
everyone to learn ball room dancing for the entire   
week. She didn't have bare her wounds to anyone. By   
Friday she was pretty much healed.

Randy called and asked her if she was ready for a real   
date again. He was persistent and claimed he would   
behave. She decided after what she had been through the   
previous weekend his behavior would likely be nothing   
by comparison. She remembered that when Randy held her   
and kissed the first time, it had given her a warm and   
tingly feeling and when he wanted to he could be very   
nice. 

She was confident that she could keep him from   
misbehaving. With that she figured Randy could be the   
one that would be able to show her that sex could be   
good. After all she wasn't a virgin anymore. Her period   
was nearly over and she was relieved by that thought. 

Most all of her scratches and bruises were gone and she   
wasn't sore at all down there in her private place any   
more. She had experimented with using tampons but still   
couldn't shove those things up there, it was just down   
right uncomfortable. 

Her mother tried helping, but even with coaching   
through the bathroom door, her muscles tightened up and   
she couldn't push that thing in, so she figured she was   
resigned to pads for awhile longer. 

She thought her date with Randy was going to be very   
nice. He picked her up, at her house, doing all those   
gentleman like things that she dreamed of. He talked   
pleasantly and didn't use that word she hated. Her idea   
of hotdogs for dinner wasn't the thing she had in mind   
but that's where he took her, the local A and W. 

He said something about being a little cash poor this   
week, otherwise they would have gone someplace better   
to eat. She hoped for a nice movie, but it wasn't. She   
had to keep turning her head away from the screen. He   
kept telling her that it was a highly recommended movie   
with lots of excitement and romance but it turned out   
to be the extreme opposite.

The theater was a ten-plex so there were plenty of   
movies to choose from. Randy picked up the tickets   
while she was in the restroom. In the lobby as he gave   
the tickets to the doorman. The doorman looked at   
Lizzie and questioned her age. Randy blurted out the   
fact that she was seventeen, before she could verify   
her age. The ticket taker laughed in what seemed a   
knowing tone. 

He told them theater number five, she glanced around   
and saw the number five and under that the title of the   
movie. She looked at Randy, pointed at the door and   
said that she certainly wasn't old enough to see an NC-  
17 movie. He half escorted half pushed her toward the   
door to the theater. It was obvious that the ticket   
taker was one of Randy's friends. 

The movie was filled with a very high violence and   
sexual content level. Randy kept moving his hand up her   
thigh throughout the movie and was touching 'there' for   
a good part of it. She decided to accept having his   
hand there because it did give her a kind of a warm   
although somewhat uncomfortable feeling. During the sex   
scenes his eyes were glued to the screen, hers were   
hidden. His hands had moved to her pussy and he pressed   
harder on her during those sex scenes. 

This made her feel more uncomfortable and at times she   
felt he was going to squeeze the life out her, down   
there. At one point she noticed he was rubbing his   
crotch during a sex charged scene. Near the end of the   
movie and another intense sex scene he was moaning and   
rubbing his crotch. As that scene concluded he leaned   
toward and asked her if she were getting hot. 

All she could do was nod yes because she was getting   
warm from embarrassment and that's what she thought he   
meant. When she nodded he leaned into her and planted   
his lips on hers and moved his hand on her pussy a   
little harder. She pulled her face away from him and   
shifted her legs away from him which caused him to   
relax his hold on her. 

The movie ended anticlimactically and she wished she   
had never seen it. He kept raving about it and said he   
wanted to see it again sometime. She was quiet, not   
knowing what to say other than bad things about the   
movie. 

"Jeeze girl, you sure are quiet."

"Sorry, I guess I really didn't like the movie that   
well"

"Ya, really? But when I asked if you were getting hot,   
you kept shaking your head yes. I figured you were   
really gettin' into it."

"Not really, when I shook my head yes, "I was getting   
hot, and that's exactly what I meant. It was such an   
embarrassing, disgusting movie, I must have been   
turning a hundred shades of red and I got really warm   
in there."

"You got funny thoughts girl, but I really dig you   
anyway. If you don't like that kinda movie I won't take   
you to them anymore."

He walked her to the car, opened the door for her and   
closed the door almost before she had her legs in the   
car. He got in, started the car and headed out of the   
parking lot. He didn't ask her if she wanted to go, but   
he drove directly to Conquerors Hill. 

Lizzie felt embarrassed by the fact that she was going   
to let him have sex with her, she knew he was going to   
try and she wasn't intend on stopping him. She was   
having second thoughts but felt resigned to the fact   
that this was the time for it to happen. She no longer   
had her virginity and really didn't think it was worth   
the effort to fight him off. Maybe it would be a   
beautiful experience. After all he did say other girls   
loved it. 

He kissed her once while they were in the front seat.   
She forced a smile and he smiled back. 

"Shall we get in the back seat?"

"Yah, I guess so."

He virtually jumped out of his door and was sitting in   
the back seat before she realized it. He wasn't even   
going to open the door for her. She got out of the car,   
hesitated for a moment, wondering if she was doing the   
right thing, but moved slowly into the back seat   
anyway. 

He had his hand up her skirt before she even settled   
into the seat. Oblivious to her feelings, he was   
already very set on achieving his goal of taking her   
virginity and getting himself off. He was hurting a lot   
because the movies sex scenes kept him a constant state   
of arousal. He kissed her a few times and worked at   
unbuttoning her blouse. The front of her blouse open,   
he reached behind her and unhooked her bra with ease   
leaving her bare breasts exposed to the cool night air.   
"Oh my god Lizzie, you gotta have about the best tits   
of any broad I've ever seen." 

He didn't look up to see the blank stare on her face.   
His hands went to her breasts and started kneading them   
roughly. He pinched her delicate nipples and she yelped   
and pulled back from him bumping her head on the   
window. "What's wrong. That's always a real turn on for   
the babes, feels good to you doesn't it." 

He continued kneading her breasts, not looking at her   
or listening for her mumbled "no, you're too rough",   
response. 

Lizzie's mind nor body was responding to Randy's hands   
touching her nor was she enjoying the hard sloppy   
kisses he was plastering on her soft lips. His hands   
left her breasts and were on the waist band of her   
panties. She could feel them sliding down her legs and   
being roughly pulled over her shoes. 

She didn't see him shove them in his pocket. She did   
hear him say "scoot your ass down and lay on the seat".   
She mindlessly slid along the seat and lay flat, her   
knees bent to the side because the seat and his half   
kneeling body didn't allow enough room for even her   
five foot body. 

She felt him move her knees up and spread her legs.   
Staring at the ceiling of the car she could sense him   
moving in between her legs. She heard a zipper, she   
only imagined he was pulling his pants down and   
exposing his thing. She didn't want to look, but the   
ugly curiosity monster made her eyes travel down there.   
It was big and it seemed very menacing.

"Big ain't it babe." It's just the thing you need in   
your virgin hole that will make you a real woman and   
this of course will be the best sex you'll ever have."

She still lay there in silence wondering why she was   
letting this happen.

"OK babe, your sexy tits, your sexy bod and that movie   
have got me fuckin ready to shove this boner right up   
your tight little twat. Hear comes my hot fucking pole   
to open up that tight little love hole and pump you   
into heaven."

Her ears tried to shut out his rough language, but his   
brash description of what was about to happen came   
through loud and clear. Her mind said that the boys in   
the park had much smaller things and she would have   
been better off having them in his place to do her. His   
body virtually fell over hers and she could feel the   
end of that monster thing against her opening. 

The pressure of him pushing was uncomfortable but she   
screamed when his cock shoved hard spreading her tensed   
vaginal opening apart like an out of control ramrod   
going through a brick wall. She screamed again because   
it felt like her unlubricated vagina was being torn to   
shreds by his dry ramrod forcing its way down her   
vagina. She moaned and yelled stop as he started   
pumping his rod in and out of her. Each shove and   
retreat of his cock seemed to burn.

"Oh fuck, are you ever tight, you're the best Lizzie." 

"Please stop, Randy, please it hurts." She screamed   
again and yelled, "stop!"

He held long enough to say, "God damn woman, Shut up,   
let me get my load off." 

He started pumping and tearing at her insides again and   
with each inward thrust his words came out in rhythm.   
"God... damn... hell... you're... fuckin' yelling...   
in... my... ear, shut up!" 

The pain was too much, the tearing inside her vagina by   
his dry cock. She screamed again.

"I said shut up." He clamped his hand over her mouth   
and kept pumping.

She smelled the odor of popcorn on his hand and for   
some reason all she could think of was the fact that he   
didn't even have the decency to wash his hands before   
he touched her down there.

She tried working her way out from under him and his   
pounding, but the top of her head was against the side   
of the car. She arched her lower back and that seemed   
to keep him from going as deep but it still hurt. She   
screamed again but his oily popcorn hand muted her.

He shoved harder once more and she feel his cock   
pulsing inside her. She could feel wetness dripping   
down her crotch from her vagina as his cock now slid in   
and out very easily. He pumped once or twice more, as   
though the popcorn oil lubricated her dry vagina. He   
shoved in hard for a last time and she could feel His   
cock pulse a few more times. 

He lay on top of her very still but panting like he had   
run a race. It was only a few seconds later when his   
shriveling cock was forced out by the tight walls of   
her vagina. He raised his body off of hers, taking his   
shrunken penis in hand, picking up her skirt and wiping   
it off with it, then and tucking it back into his   
pants. As he zipped his pants up and fastened his belt   
he looked at her.

"You were the best Lizzie, you were the fucking ass   
best pussy I ever had. I never jizzed that fast with   
anyone before. I think you had the hardest virginity to   
break of any chick that I've done. I can't wait take   
you out and fuck you again some time, because you're so   
tight."

She was trying to get her clothing back on. As she did,   
all she could do was stare at him. The walls of her   
vagina still burning from his brutal rape. Yes rape. It   
seemed to take forever and he said it was the quickest   
he ever did it. "You hurt me."

"You hurt me sssoooo bad. All you did was treat me like   
a hole to put your thing in. I've always been told that   
sex is supposed to be tender, warm and loving. You were   
non of that. You were like a brutal mad rapist."

"Fuuuuck, you're such a cry baby pussy. That's the way   
I do it all the time. Maybe I kiss a little longer   
sometimes and I rub a chick's cunt a little longer but   
you're such a foxy bitch and that movie got me so   
fuckin hot, I couldn't take the time. Just go out with   
me some more, and you'll see it'll get easier and   
you'll see that it'll turn you into a real fuck lovin   
broad, just like the other broads I've done." 

"I'm not going out with you again, ever."

"You liked it and you'll be back so you can learn to   
like it more."

"I really doubt that." She was searching for her   
panties, but they didn't seem to be around.

"Did you lose something?"

"Panties, I can't find my panties."

"Sorry hon, but I have the panties of every virgin I've   
busted."

"Where are they, give them back."

"No fuckin' way. You need to let the air cool that hot   
pussy off anyway."

"You're a supreme bastard, take me home."

"You know what, little wimpy pussy Lizzie, I'm gonna   
let you walk home." 

"I'm not getting out of the car, and you're gonna drive   
me home!"

He got out of the car came around to her side of the   
car and tried to open the door but she locked it.

"Hey, bitch, open the door."

She reached for the lock on the front door but couldn't   
reach it. He opened the door and grabbed her arm,   
pulling on it. He was pulling hard enough that she   
thought her arm would break.

"Give up bitch, unlock the fuckin' door."

"OK, OK." With her free arm she unlocked the back door. 

He released her arm, moved to open the back door and   
promptly pulled her out of the car.

She started to walk away and he grabbed her around the   
waist holding her tight to his body. She struggled to   
get away but he held her tight. 

"You were still the fuckin' best pussy I ever had and   
I'd like to have you again."

She twisted and fought against his hold but he was much   
stronger than her. "You said I should walk home, so let   
go of me."

His cock was coming to life again, because of his   
contact with her. It was planted between her butt   
cheeks and her twisting writhing movements were getting   
him hot again. "See bitch, you feel that rod of mine   
between your ass cheeks? That shows you that I'll be   
ready for you any time you're around." 

She arched her back away from him, causing her butt to   
move away from his cock. Then lurched forward fast   
causing her butt slam against his cock. It hurt enough   
to throw him off balance and make him relax his hold on   
her. This move also caused his cock to start shrinking.

He still had his hold on her and brought her back   
against his body. He brought his mouth close to her ear   
and half spoke half whispered, "Look you tight little   
pussy, remember this, I had my cock inside you, I took   
control of you and took your precious virginity like I   
said I would on our first date. I know you liked it and   
I know your gonna be back and liking it more with each   
fuck I give you."

She could feel his arms loosen their grip and she was   
relieved. He suddenly retightened his grip with one arm   
and sliding that hand to one of her breasts, squeezing   
it hard. She tried fighting her way loose again but he   
was far stronger than her. 

He moved his other hand down her body pulling her skirt   
up. He cupped her pussy with his other hand. She winced   
as he worked the end of his index finger into her tight   
vagina. His hardened cock again was pressed between her   
butt cheeks. He nuzzled his face into her neck. "Yes   
baby, I'd say you got the tightest hole I ever had my   
cock in, it fit real nice." He humped her butt a few   
times then quickly released her, shoving her to the   
ground. She ended up facing him with her legs up and   
apart. 

"It looks like a real nice pussy too." She quickly   
closed herself to his view, got up and started running.

She didn't know how long or how far she ran, it seemed   
like miles. When she thought she was far enough away   
from him she started walking, tears streaming down her   
face. 

After a few blocks a car pulled next to her honking its   
horn. His voice above the sound of the car. "Enjoy your   
walk while you cool that hot little box off. By the   
way, Lizzie babe... I think I'd like to butt fuck you   
next week. I'll call Wednesday to let you know what   
time I'll be there." He sped off leaving her standing   
there with her mind reeling, not really understanding   
anything.

She arrived at the door to her house just before her   
curfew. She stood outside for several minutes trying to   
regain some semblance of composure. She saw the   
curtains open and saw the her mothers hand. Lizzie was   
out of view so her mother didn't see her. Lizzie fixed   
her makeup the best she could, checked her clothing and   
worked at putting a smile on her face.

She opened the door, "Hi everybody, I'm home!"

Mom walked over kissing her on the forehead and said hi   
to her. Dad yelled down from upstairs, telling her she   
almost had a curfew violation. Lizzie apologized, went   
to her bedroom and sat for a long time at her desk, her   
mind a complete blank. It was at least a half hour   
before she realized the house was very quiet. She   
undressed, put on her robe and headed for the bathroom   
and a cleansing shower. 

PART 4

A paper with ten pages type written double space, or   
twenty hand written with a minimum number of written   
words per page, that seemed impossible. Her biology   
teacher was a tough one. Every one in class was   
expected to pick a subject, research and write about   
it. There were kids in class that couldn't write their   
name let alone a single page paper. The longest thing   
she had written was a theme paper about what it meant   
to have friends and what made a good friend. 

Gordo and Miranda were just as worried as Lizzie.   
Trying to pick a subject was just as difficult as   
trying to write the paper. Plants, animals, people,   
cells...what to write about. Teacher gave a list of   
some possible subjects which he posted. Gordo, decided   
his paper would be on spiders, Miranda decided her   
paper would be on plants and germination. 

Lizzie fretted back and forth between cells and Human   
growth from birth to maturity. She thought about the   
doctor which made her decide on the birth to maturity   
idea. She figured when push came to shove, how much   
information could she find on cells or spiders. The   
paper on maturity seemed the best, after all there was   
the doctor and his library.

She pictured his library in her head and remembered all   
those books dealing with babies and things like that.   
If there were all those books on that subject this   
should be a snap. 

It had been three weeks since her disastrous date with   
Randy. He had started spreading stories about his   
sexual exploits with her as soon as they got back to   
school that first Monday. Her panties had a dainty   
little LM sewn on. He had folded the panties up in such   
a way that the waist band and initials could be shown   
to every one. He was telling everyone she had a gang   
fuck party that previous Saturday and had sex with   
twelve different guys. 

She had a difficult time convincing some kids that   
nothing happened. She kept repeating the fact that all   
he was doing was spreading rumors and she had not done   
a thing with him. Kate on the other hand, insisted on   
keeping the rumors going by telling everyone that she   
saw the whole thing. Rumors didn't calm down until a   
thirteen year old girl in the junior high school came   
up pregnant. Her name was Lindsay Manning and her angry   
parents had Randy charged with statutory rape. 

With that fact coming out, she could explain the LM on   
the panties belonged to that girl. Of course Lizzie   
stopped wearing initialed panties to school. After all   
the other girls, changed clothes for gym class in the   
presence of each other.

She stopped to visit Nicki a few times during this   
period. Nicki still seemed to have this great   
fascination with sex but lacked a firm knowledge of   
sex. Between Lizzie's increasing knowledge and Nicki's   
persistent questions, things became a little clearer   
for Nicki. She still insisted that she enjoyed being   
licked in her private place by Woody. 

Lizzie found out that her brother was in the same grade   
as Davey and Billy. Nicki had seen Lizzie's brother and   
wanted to know all about Matt. Conversations would turn   
to questions about him. Nicki seemed to have a growing   
interest in Matt and Lizzie wondered if they would date   
in the future.

Doctor Hanson opened the door. "My goodness, look who's   
here, I expected I would never see you again. Least of   
all, to see you in the middle of the week."

Trusting this man, she gave him a big hello hug. He   
enjoyed the feel of her body against his. The only   
contact with a woman in the last several years was with   
a young prostitute. Being wary of venereal diseases   
kept him away for the most part. He went to her a   
couple times because she was a patient of his and he   
knew she was clean. She had disappeared from his life   
nearly two years earlier. Lizzie's somewhat prolonged   
hug actually stirred his cock to life. Fearing that it   
would become obvious to her, he pulled away from her. 

She explained the paper she was planning to write. He   
helped her find the appropriate books and told her she   
was welcomed to take home any and all that she wished.   
"If you don't mind I would rather work here where it's   
quiet and I don't have to deal with my brother."

He was elated by this because he loved looking at her   
shapely figure, and gorgeous face. He loved being   
around the soft clean lavender scent she carried.   
Having her there seemed to give him a new lease on   
life. He gave her use of his computer and when she had   
questions he would knell close to her as he answered   
them. He would go over the paper as it progressed and   
helped with wording and organization. 

When she researched, she would listen to music on a   
portable CD player. He was like the constant companion   
and servant, bringing refreshments for her. Even with   
his help, the paper was still a big strain on her   
willpower. When she would stop for breaks, and if he   
was near by, she went to him for a comforting hug.   
Regardless of how much he got used to her hugs his cock   
would stir. 

Sometimes the stirrings were very powerful, sometimes   
mild, just enough for him to know they were there. He   
was older than her by many years but his cock said he   
wasn't that old. He was cautious about touching her too   
much, this was a fifteen year old girl after all. He   
had to protect his reputation. Being accused of any   
wrongful association with a girl that age would be very   
bad. All he would do is accept whatever she would   
freely give in affection.

The only problem with coming to the Doc Hanson's house   
was Woody. Even on the first day there he shoved his   
nose into her crotch. Doc noticed this but didn't think   
much of it until he saw a sanitary pad in the bathroom   
waist can. He sensed she was having her period but now   
it was confirmed. Woody was becoming a real pest so Doc   
Hanson would lock him in another room or put him out in   
the back yard.

It was a Saturday, and she was now on the forth and   
hopefully last day of working on her paper. It wasn't   
due for another week but she hated the fact that it   
took so much time from her every day life and friends,   
let alone other things she had to do for school. 

It made her happy knowing she was seemingly farther   
ahead on her project than anyone else. 

She arrived at Doc's house at 9:30 in the morning.   
Guessing it would take another four hours to finish the   
paper, she should be free to do anything she wanted   
after 2:00 or so. 

When he opened the door she jumped up, hanging on his   
neck, feet off the ground, giving him a kiss on the   
cheek. Her firm breasts were pressed into his chest and   
her torso was tight against him. His cock filled with   
blood rapidly, making him feel like it would rip out of   
his pants. Her small body was suspended high enough   
that her thigh near her crotch was pressed against his   
huge cock. He knew she could feel it but she clung to   
him anyway and gave him a second kiss.

Lizzie slowly released her grip sliding down his body,   
back to the floor. As her body slid down his she felt   
his huge cock against her. Her mind flashed back to the   
sight of Randy's cock and she was sure the Doctor's was   
much, much bigger. She felt her face redden but looked   
away. 

"My paper should be done today."

"I'm a little saddened by that, it means you may not   
come around anymore."

"Of course I will, I love talking to you and being   
around you. I think you are the nicest man in the   
world. There's no way I would forget about you or stop   
coming over here."

"Thank you that's very reassuring, because you are   
wonderful company."

"Just think, when I finish this paper this afternoon I   
can be better company."

She got all her papers out and proceeded to work at   
finishing her paper. There was a section from a final   
book she had to read then to enter the information in   
her paper. While she got her papers and notes organized   
on the desk, she thought about the doctors cock. 

It seems huge, I wonder what one looks like that's that   
big. How would a woman ever get it inside her. I can't   
even stick a little tampax in me without it bothering   
me. And then there was Woody, he felt like he could   
split me in two. Randy ripped me to shreds, it seemed   
as though a man that big could kill me!

Doc Hanson got some refreshments and placed them on the   
desk, next to her. He then went to his oversized   
recliner to read. Woody came up behind Lizzie and   
sniffed at her rear end. Then moved to her side and   
stuck his nose near her crotch sniffing and giving out   
a little whine. 

"Woody! Leave me alone please!"

Doc Hanson, scolded Woody and ordered him to come lay   
down next to him. The room was quiet for a long time,   
only the shuffle of papers or the click of a computer   
key board . Doc got up to get a little lunch for   
himself and Lizzie. She joined him in the kitchen with   
Woody following close behind, constantly sniffing the   
air behind her. After eating, they headed back to the   
library. 

He started to sit down but Lizzie stopped him and told   
him she needed a hug. They hugged for a long time and   
his erection started coming on, and doc tried moving   
away from her but something in her said she needed a   
longer hug. She could feel his cock against her tummy   
and she was sure she knew she was making him hard but   
she didn't mind having it there between them. She was   
sure Doc would do nothing to hurt her.

Doc feeling a little self-conscious about it, finally   
reminded her that she had planned on finishing her   
paper by 2:00 and should get to work. Her face flushed   
and she moved back to the desk with Woody following. A   
pen had fallen on the floor and she knelt to pick it   
up, Woody jumped up on her and she screamed. Doc yelled   
at Woody, he hurried over, grabbing his collar to lead   
him out of the room. By the time he came back she was   
already working on her paper. Doc went back to reading,   
not saying anything because he felt embarrassed by   
Woody's actions.

She finally figured she was finished. She poured over   
the words on the screen several times then started   
printing out her work. Printing done she looked over   
her work again, feeling she was happy with her work she   
started to put it in her back pack.

"I think I'm done and it's only 1:30."

"Do you think I should read it or are you sure that   
you're work is perfect."

"Oh yeah, I guess you should, after all you've already   
corrected tons that I missed, you may see more."

She pulled her papers back out of her back pack, walked   
to his recliner. He was nearly fully reclined as she   
handed her work to him. She knelt on the floor next   
him. After the second page she stood up, shifting to a   
sitting position on the arm of his recliner. She was   
trying to read the paper as he read it. The angle was   
bad so she stood now. After the forth page she got   
tired of standing, noticed that there was a little room   
next to him in that big old recliner so she slowly   
squeezed in next to him. 

He felt a little self conscious having her reclined so   
close to him but he also enjoyed the feeling of her   
body against his, her breast poking into his side, her   
leg warming his. Her hand was resting on his chest and   
her head was tucked into his shoulder, as they both   
read her paper. He had trouble keeping his mind on the   
paper, his erection and thoughts of sex with a nubile   
young female pressing his mind into a fuzz. He did   
catch a few little grammatical errors but wondered how   
many he missed. 

He handed the work back to her. As she twisted her body   
back to lay the papers on the floor he couldn't keep   
his eyes of her breast straining against the tight T-  
shirt she was wearing. He wanted to touch and caress   
her breast so bad, to touch and caress, possess all of   
her... 'Damn, I feel like a letcher' he said to   
himself.

She was so happy the paper was all done. She smiled at   
him and craned her neck in effort to kiss him on the   
cheek. she then moved her lips to his lips. She felt   
his hand move to her back as if to hug her and pull her   
closer, but he moved it away quickly. She almost wanted   
him to leave it there. She never kissed anyone like   
that. "You're the sweetest man I know, and if you ever   
need anything, let me know." 

"I appreciate all your help on my paper so much. I'm   
sure I'll get an "A" for it."

He watched her intently as she got out of the recliner.   
She picked up her papers and moved to her back pack to   
put them away. Her shapely legs with no sign of   
imperfection were enough to drive him out of his mind. 

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she started   
cleaning up the glasses and small snack plates that had   
accumulated during her studies. 

"I guess that's a sign your ready to go home." 

"Oh, heavens no, I just figured I should help clean up   
the mess I made. I was hoping I could stay awhile and   
read a book that had nothing to do with my paper."

"Of course, you can stay as long as you wish. Please   
don't worry about it, I'll clean up, you go ahead and   
read to your hearts content."

She continued her cleaning and he walked to her side to   
helped her carry the dishes to the kitchen. He started   
running water to wash them and she went to the library.

After scanning the book shelves for several minutes she   
found a novel that had an interesting title. She put   
her headset on an settled back to read. After several   
pages she sensed the book was going to be boring. She   
got up to look for another book. 

As she walked by a table she bumped it, knocking a   
framed diploma to the floor. She didn't hear Woody come   
into the library because the music coming through the   
headset from her CD player attached to the waist band   
on her jean shorts was blocking the sound his pattering   
feet. She bent down to get put the diploma back on the   
table.

She paused a moment to read it. "Dr. Donald Hanson,   
Gynecologist and Obstetrician, Specializing in   
Gynecology and Obstetrics. She thought how fascinating   
knowing all about babies and women's parts. That's when   
Woody raised up on her back and tried to mount her. His   
weight forced her farther down and Woody's cock some   
how ended up working its way up the leg opening of her   
shorts. His cock moved between the leg opening of her   
shorts and poked the area between the edge of her panty   
and leg, She screamed 

and yelled, "Oh god, please not again, Woody noooooo,   
not again."

The doctor dropped the dish he was holding when he   
heard the scream and ran into the library. He caught   
the words 'Woody nooooo, not again', as he entered the   
library and saw Woody trying to mount Lizzie. He ran   
over, pulling Woody off of her by his collar. He pulled   
the, unwilling to leave, dog into another room, closed   
the door, securing him there. He came back into the   
library, where Lizzie was still lying on the floor   
crying. He went to her bending down, looking at her   
wondering what this was all about. He reached out and   
caressed her beautiful blond hair. 

Soon she lifted her head and looked at him through her   
teary eyes. She moved to a sitting position and placed   
her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck.   
She regained enough composure to stand up. She moved to   
him burying her face in his chest. After crying for   
several minutes, in his comforting arms she moved away   
from him.

"I guess I better go home, , I'll see you later."

His curiosity was peaked beyond belief by what he saw   
and what she had said. "Lizzie, are you really OK?"

"I, yes, I think so."

"But you....what you said... Woody not again..."

Tears welled up in her eyes again. She dropped her back   
pack returning to his arms again. 

She remained holding him for what seemed and eternity   
but she felt very secure and comforted being in his   
arms. "I don't know how to start, I... I guess... you   
could say, .I... I was, was raped by Woody... !"

He stood there in disbelief still holding her, but the   
thought of her being in that situation peaked his   
curiosity. He felt a slight stirring in his groin when   
he pictured in his head the vision of her being taken   
by his dog. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Yes, I think so... it might help, if I do."

He led her to the recliner and had her recline like a   
psychiatric patient. He grabbed a chair and placed it   
next to the recliner. As he bent to sit she asked him   
to join her in the recliner. He settled into the bog   
recliner next to her, she on his right side, nestling   
her body into his. 

He lay on his back and she on her side facing him, with   
one of her enticingly warm breast pressed into his side   
as it was earlier, her other breast barely touching his   
chest. She rested one arm on his chest and one was   
supporting her head. She was quiet for several minutes.   
She moved her one of her slender legs over the top of   
his right leg. Again she was quiet for a long time. 

She nestled her head into his shoulder and cried for   
several minutes.

She began slowly as if choosing the proper words   
carefully. It took better than an hour for her to   
relate most every detail of the rape and her feelings   
during the act. He thought that was it but then she   
started going over the details of her experience on her   
first and second date with Randy. 

His sympathetic responses to some of her statements   
continued to comfort her. You've been through an awful   
lot of pain in the last month. I'm surprised you have   
been able to hold up so well. You have been brutally   
raped twice, I think that's more than anyone could deal   
with without breaking down like you did. 

"I'm not done!"

"There's more?

"Yes, I have to back up a little... Two boys, one 12   
and one 11 years old. The day I dropped off Woody I was   
walking home, I stopped to help Nicki, fight off two   
bullies that were attacking Nicki. Woody came along and   
scared them off. Well I was happy with that success but   
it was getting dark so I took a short cut through the   
park... well."

Finishing the story, "And they went home leaving me   
like that in the middle of the park."

She felt comforted by docs presence and the fact that   
he was listening to her when she felt she could tell no   
one else. When she finally finished her painful story,   
she snuggled into him a little more and began crying   
again. It was quiet for a long time.

He started to say something but realized she had dozed   
off. He gazed over her warm body and he moved his arm   
to touch her face and caress her head. She moved a   
little but remained asleep. He closed his eyes and   
dozed off. While he was asleep he dreamed of her having   
sex with animals and being raped by every guy she   
met... his dream turned into him making out with her,   
but he woke up before he got very far. She was still   
sleeping and he was shocked to find his hand on her   
bare thigh just below her jean shorts. 

He realized his cock was hurting and the head of it was   
nearly sticking out the top of his slacks. He carefully   
moved his hand from the warm smooth skin of her thigh.   
He then rubbed his hand over his cock, wishing there   
were some way he could ease the tension caused by his   
stiff cock. He dozed off again. Lizzie and Doc slept   
several minutes before the phone rang, shocking them   
out of their peaceful sleep, it was nearly 3:30. 

"Do you need to answer your phone." 

"No let the answering machine do it." Not moving from   
the recliner they listened to the sound of a woman   
trying to sell free vacations in Florida. "It's just a   
scam, they want to sell property down there." 

They lay there for several minutes not saying a thing.   
Woody started to bark from the room he was locked in,   
Lizzie tensed in fright anyway.

"He can't get out, so you'll be alright."

"Yes, I guess I know that, but it still scared me."

Again, there was a long silence in the room. 

Lizzie stirred a little and lifted her head and looked   
at Doc. "Doc?, do you think I'm alright?"

"I'm sure your head will remember this for the rest of   
your life. There is no way I would think anyone could   
forget something like that. There will be periods when   
it's out of your mind for long time and periods when it   
may come back to you. Hopefully you can keep it out of   
your mind by having good things happen in your life."

"Yes, I guess I can understand that but, I mean do   
think my any of the parts of my private place are   
broken." 

"I don't really think so, you're very young and a young   
persons body heals very quickly."

"Yes, but maybe my body wasn't working right in the   
first place. After all, it hurt both times I had male   
things in me. Do you think I should be checked?"

"It probably wouldn't hurt to see your gynecologist."

"I don't have one and I've never been to one."

"Your mother should have taken you to one the first   
time you had your period." 

"You should have an examination arranged with your   
mother's gyno."

"I couldn't do that, I just can't, I wouldn't want my   
parents to know. Maybe some day but not yet. Couldn't   
you do it?"

"Me?"

"Why not, you're a gynecologist?"

"I never told you that, I said I was baby doctor."

"I saw your diploma this afternoon."

"OK, so I'm a gynecologist. Ethically I shouldn't   
examine you because there is no nurse here and I know   
you too well, it's like you're a relative."

"I trust you and I like you, besides where else would I   
go. Any other doctor would probably call my parents."

"I can find a doctor that will not say anything."

"No, Pleeeaaaassse, I want you to do it. You already   
know what happened and I... I just can't let anyone   
else know. I feel comfortable with you."

He was quiet for a moment, looking at her with   
sympathetic eyes. "OK, I'll do it but you realize that   
I got rid of most of my equipment a long time ago, so   
this isn't going to be easy."

"That's OK." She virtually flew off the recliner and   
started removing her T-shirt.

"Whoa girl, slow down, you can leave your top on, you   
only wanted a bottom area examined."

She stood there for a second smiling at him, then   
slowly removed her jean shorts and panties. He could   
feel his face flush a little so turned and left the   
room to get the remaining medical equipment he had held   
on to.

When he came back into the room she was standing there   
in her T-shirt, barefoot, with her bottom exposed to   
him. He stared for a minute at this gorgeous, but   
somewhat comical sight. She was standing there perhaps   
forgetting she had a sanitary pad belted into position.   
Wanting to remember it the rest of his life he tried to   
embed this site into his mind. He tried to hide his   
urge to laugh because she looked cute yet funny dressed   
the way she was. 

He regained his composure, "Sorry, it's just that you   
are such a gorgeous young woman and I think you were   
put together to be appreciated a lot, but the sanitary   
pad? I think it's better if we wait until you're done   
with your cycle."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I'm really done but I had a little   
spotting when I went to bed last night and wanted to be   
sure so I put clean on this morning I like the idea   
that you think I'm good looking. You're going to see   
more of me than any other man has and I think I would   
like very much if you were a man that did appreciate my   
looks." 

"Without any doubt, do I appreciate your looks. Ok, no   
cycle going on?"

"No, it's done."

"Then we'll do it. Let me see, where can we do this?"   
He looked around and finally decided on the dining room   
table. He saw Lizzie in the mirror as removed her   
sanitary pad he had to smirk at this unabashed move.   
She started following as he looked for a good place to   
examine her. "I'll be right back."

"Doc?" 

"Yes hon?"

"Please don't let Woody out."

"No problem, he's in the pantry behind the kitchen,   
basically locked behind two doors."

He had a large blanket and a pillow. He folded the   
blanket several times and had her sit on the edge of   
the table. "Now lay back and lift your legs propping   
your feet near the edge of the table." He placed the   
pillow under her head, "Comfy?"

"Yes."

"Ok, now I need to get a couple more things, I'll be   
right back."

In a few minutes he was back with a medical examination   
light that he had forgotten.

"Ok now this is your first exam so I'm sure this is all   
going to be a little strange to you. I also want you to   
know these are not the most ideal conditions for an   
exam like this because I don't have all the proper   
tools. If you get scared or if something hurts, please   
let me know"

She smiled up at him, "I'm sure you'll do your best to   
avoid hurting me."

He left her side moving to her feet.

"OK dear spread your legs a little." 

Her feet slipped off the edge of the table.

"Oh dear, this is a problem. OK. I don't have   
examination syrups so I think the easiest way to do   
this is to have rest your calves on my shoulders." 

He helped her into position, exposing herself fully to   
him. He sat in a chair which he slid forward. He was   
now inches from her tightly closed pussy lips. She was   
perfection, he always preferred the look of a vulva   
that hid every thing. She had very light pubic hair and   
a quite pronounced Mount of Venus. Her skin was   
flawless and not one wrinkle present anywhere. 

His cock was already hard if not uncomfortably rigid   
from looking at her. Even though he had examined   
thousands of women and girls he still felt strong   
stirrings in his cock. Probably because this   
examination seemed so personal and he had such a close   
attachment to this young beauty. 

He adjusted his exam light and magnifier, then placed   
his fingers on her pussy lips. They were smooth, free   
of hair and slightly darker than the skin on her legs   
and surrounding area. No comparison to the dark hairy   
vulvas of many older women he had examined. He spread   
Lizzie's pussy lips open and she took in a little gasp   
of air. He released her vulva, 

"Are you OK sweet heart?" 

"Yes, I think so, it's just, well it made it tickle,   
what you just did." And I guess it does feel and seem a   
little strange knowing a man is playing around with my   
private place. But I'll be OK though, please keep   
checking me, I need to know if I'm OK."

He spread her outer lips again, but this time she was   
quiet. He examined her inner lips and they were pink   
and smooth as they should be when they had never been   
touched at all. 

He then moved to open her inner lips which were the   
final step to revealing her clit and a better view of   
the flower that formed around her vaginal opening. A   
sweet musky scent came from her, very different and   
much unlike some women he had examined. Usually there   
were stronger odors and some were down right sickening.   
But Lizzie was sweeter than most any he had remembered.   
He tried to open her vagina so he could see inside but   
she tensed some in pain. 

"I'm sorry but I don't have a speculum to open you up."

"Try again doc, I'll try not to wince."

He started to open her a little more, he got far enough   
to see the remnants of her hymen and a very minimal   
amount of healing scarring around the edge of the   
opening to her vagina. He tried spreading her a little   
more to check a little deeper into her vagina, but her   
opening was very tight. She made a little guttural moan   
and seem to tense the muscles around her vagina. "Try   
to relax dear, I'd like to see a little deeper into you   
to look for possible damage."

"I'm sorry, I just... I guess have trouble with the   
idea of something inside me. I guess I can't get the   
idea out of my head that it won't hurt. I really am   
sorry, keep trying please."

"Well I guess for what I can see so far, everything is   
ok. We don't really have to go any farther."

"Are you sure. Shouldn't you check more."

"It probably wouldn't hurt but I think you are too   
tight and tensed for me to go farther."

"Isn't there anything?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, perhaps... but it's   
such a personal thing."

"Do what you have to do, please check."

He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and slowly   
let it out again.

"OK dear. Your desire will be satisfied."

He moved his fingers to her vulva and started caressing   
her, in a soft and circular massage over the area where   
her clitoris was located. She began to respond   
immediately.

Her hips would rise off the table and she seemed to   
press into his fingers. It wasn't long before he could   
see signs of lubrication. He continued for another few   
minutes. 

He was sure he could feel her body temperature rise. He   
glanced up the length of her body and he could see her   
nipples poking through her brassier and T-shirt. Her   
eyes were closed and her head slowly moved back and   
forth as though she were slowly nodding 'no'.

He began to move his fingers lower on her vulva until   
they were positioned above the opening to her vagina. 

Again, he spread her vulva to expose her vagina. He   
slid one finger into her she was responding well, her   
vagina was looser now. He moved a second finger in   
beside his first finger and she moved her thighs   
farther apart. He removed his fingers after feeling   
some scarring on her vaginal wall. He then entered her   
with the finger of his right hand followed by the   
finger of his left hand. He spread her open until she   
began to close her legs against him. He stared into her   
vagina seeing some the scarring he felt earlier. 

She was healing well. She looked very pink and healthy. 

He eased his fingers out of her wet pink slippery   
vagina and backed away a little.

She dropped her legs off his shoulders and sat up   
looking down at him with her legs spread either side of   
his legs. 

"Am I OK"

"Yes dear girl. You are pink and healthy. Any harm that   
was done is healing very well.

"But why does sex hurt so much! I think there's   
something wrong inside me and that's why it hurts."

"You've only had sex twice. The first time you were   
very obviously a virgin and unfortunately, you were   
basically ripped open by an animal, rather than having   
a gentle patient lover. The second time you could still   
be considered a virgin but you were raped by and   
impatient young man rather being made love to by a   
patient and caring lover." 

"But how, why should it hurt at all, ever, and why are   
men's things so big. It makes me feel like I'm gonna   
die down there. And those boys, they didn't get there   
things in me but it still hurt lots."

"It should never hurt as long as you are properly   
aroused. You have to understand that your body is   
capable of having a baby come out of you, so you should   
be able to have a very large man inside you without   
pain. Sex can be a very powerful and wonderful   
experience. Some women have orgasms so powerful it   
causes their toes curl up so tight their feet cramp.   
Even you should be able to have orgasms powerful enough   
to make it feel like your body is exploding." 

"Yes but I think there's something wrong because I   
can't even put a tampon in me and what the heck is an   
orgasm. I've heard kids say that word. When I've asked   
my girlfriends what is, they can't seem to explain   
other than they've heard it's something that makes you   
feel good."

"Whoa dear... so many questions so fast... One at a   
time please. Your mother has obviously been lax in   
talking to you and you've never been given books on   
sex."

"No, nothing, the only thing she talked about was   
having a period, which meant I was grown up." Then she   
tells me that when I got married everything would be   
beautiful. I've asked her about all this stuff but she   
keeps saying I'm way too young."

"Oh dear, mother, mother, mother, poor Lizzie, this is   
stuff your mother should be talking to you about and   
she should have started answering some of these   
questions before you had your first period and when you   
started asking." 

"She always says the same stuff and then tells me to be   
patient, everything will fall into place when the time   
is right."

"I guess we need to talk." 

"Please explain it all to me, I really want to know.   
Please check everything to make sure I can get, what   
did you say, 'aroused' and 'orgasmsiz. Please, no   
matter how much it might hurt now, find out if I'm   
really big enough to have a big thing inside me." I   
don't mean just any guy my age but guys that area as   
big as a full grown man, like yours is." 

He heard her clearly but couldn't believe what she had   
said, so he had to ask anyway, "What, did you say? As   
big as me? You've never seen me young lady, I may be   
very tiny."

"Oh nooo you aren't, I felt it rub against me, when we   
hugged today. When I was hugging you, I could feel it,   
and it feels huge like its probably way bigger than   
that bastard Randy. As it is he felt real huge when he   
had his thing in me. Are most men really big when they   
are adults?"

"A hundred more questions. Ok dear he we go. No dear   
most men are probably around six inches or so and they   
are usually that big by the time they are in their   
teens. OK... , lets start from the beginning, get   
dressed and we'll talk about the things I think you   
should know about sex."

"I wanna be examined first and I want you to tell me   
what you see and what you're doing, as you do it. Maybe   
if you explain what you are doing, you won't surprise   
me and I will relax better and I will learn about me."

"OK boss lady, you're not convinced, lay down again."

While they talked she had been looking down at him from   
her seat position on the table. She bent down from the   
table and kissed him, "Thank you, I love you doctor."   
She lay back down on the table and raised her legs,   
placing her feet back up on his shoulders. She spread   
her legs as wide as she could, exposing her most   
private place wide open to him, showing no shame or   
embarrassment, again. 

He reached for those tightly closed lips leading to her   
vagina. "A woman has two sets of lips protecting her   
sexual parts. I'm moving the outer lips apart to expose   
the inner lips. At this point I see a nice healthy pink   
color on the inside surfaces of the outer lips. The   
inner lips look healthy and pink as well, which means   
you are getting good nutrition and have good healthy   
blood levels, you're not anemic. You have a good   
healthy amount of moisture on the inner surfaces." 

"I'm now separating the inner lips some, I can see some   
remnants of your hymen and...." 

"My remnants and what?

"Your Hymen." That's the thing that covers your vaginal   
opening before you have sex. Sometimes girls lose it or   
tear it open through different types of physical   
activity, like landing on the cross bar of a bicycle.   
Little things like that can make your hymen go away but   
you can still be technically a virgin. 

"In your case you must have been very much intact   
because there are still some small areas where some of   
your hymen remains. Also there are a few little places   
that look to have had some scarring, probably from your   
hymen being ripped away. These areas all healing very   
nicely." 'That is just one of the reasons your rape   
hurt so much." 

"Wow, neat."

"Ready to go again?" 

"Yes, I'm ready." 

"I don't have a speculum so it's a little different for   
me to check your vagina." 

"I'm going to try to open you up with my fingers   
because I would like to check a little deeper inside."   
He didn't have anything to moisten his finger so   
lightly rubbed her vaginal area to pick up some of her   
natural moisture. She moved her bottom a little and her   
breathing changed when he did this. "Are you doing OK   
dear Lizzie." 

"That kinda tickled a little."

"OK, try to relax again." He started slowly working his   
moistened finger into her vagina a second time.

This time she seemed to tense up and she took a deeper   
breath. "Come on hon relax, you're going to be fine, I   
promise."

"OK, it's a little uncomfortable but I'll try to relax   
so keep doing what you need to do."

He slowly pressed and twisted his finger into her, but   
she seemed to be fighting his probing with every ounce   
of muscle power she had.

He breached the entrance to her vagina and Lizzie   
brought her legs together a little and moaned. "OH MY   
NO! I can't, it hurts."

"You're fine dear, hang in there." He slowly moved the   
tip of his finger inside her, rocking the tip back and   
forth, hoping that this stimulation would cause her to   
open up. She was quiet so he started moving it into her   
again, ..

"NO... I... please... oh God, I'm sorry. Is there a   
different thing you can do."

He was quiet for a moment. He told himself that it   
would be so wrong for him to masturbate her. He   
masturbated her earlier but then he thought about his   
physic books, saying that the great majority of kids   
practiced that, themselves.

"Doc?" 

"Thinking dear, thinking, . OK, you do what I did   
earlier." I want you to masturbate."

"What? Oh no... my mom said I should never ever touch   
myself down there." 

"If I do I'll ruin myself forever." 

"Haven't you ever touched yourself there?"

"Well, yes, but only for a second."

"Did it feel good?"

"It tingled some."

"Did you die on the spot?

"No, ,not really, but it made me feel guilty."

"That's probably because you are so good at minding   
mom's rules. It won't hurt you, I guarantee."

"I just can't, really, I... might hurt myself and I've   
already been hurt enough."

He could see tears coming into the corner of her   
eyes,...and he gave in. "All right, I'll show you how."

"Could you please? I'm scared, really Maybe if you show   
me how and you're sure it won't hurt.?" 

"I'm absolutely, positively sure."

She took a deep breath and lay back down. "OK show me   
how."

"No, no hun, please sit up. I want you to see." He   
reached for her hand and helped her sit up.

"Everyone responds to sexual contact and stimulation   
differently. There may be times that I touch you and   
you may feel different sensations, and if you are   
normal as I believe you are, they will likely feel   
pretty good. Then in turn, you would touch yourself and   
get a different response. Now, look down here and I'll   
describe and point out your the different parts that   
are you. If you have questions, please ask before you   
forget what you wanted to ask."

"I don't know, I can't see me that well, I don't think   
I can bend my head that far."

"OK, hang on a moment." He walked into the library   
where he had a number of different things that he had   
used in his practice. As he came back he had a   
magnifying mirror on a stand. He positioned it so she   
could see herself without Straining her neck.

Festinated by what she saw she reached down and lightly   
touched herself and studied her closed pussy for a   
moment, then looked at the doctor. "That's the first   
time I ever looked at me. I thought there was more down   
there."

"There is my dear and you shall see." 

He pointed to her gorgeous pussy. "You notice this   
puffy part here, This is what protects the important   
parts of your bottom. This area is called the major   
lips or vulva. Every woman is different down here, some   
women are more open and parts underneath are exposed.   
Other women are more closed like you." 

He moved his hands toward her and placed his thumbs,   
one on each major lip, and spread her open. "When I   
spread you apart like this, you will see another area   
which is called the minor lips."

As he spread her outer lips it sent a shiver through   
her body and she gasped a little moving her hips in a   
forward direction. The doctor looked into her eyes, to   
see if her gasp was one of pain, but saw a grin so he   
continued. 

"These inner or minor lips form a hood that hides your   
clitoris. They widen as they go down here to your   
vagina. The upper portion, again, where they come   
together hide, and protect your clitoris is very   
important to you." 

"My clitorwhat."

"Your clitoris, that's the equivalent to a man's   
penis."

"You mean a girl should be able get a hard thing like a   
man?" 

"Well, kind of, yes. It's like a penis but you can't   
pee with it, and it more or less gets erect and big but   
not like male." But!... it's very important."

"Weeellllll, I never even knew it was there, so what   
good is it."

"MMMMmmmmmm, ok." He reached for her hands, one in each   
of his. Straighten your index finger like your going to   
give someone the bird. Yes, like that, and spread the   
major lips." 

He was holding her hand and helping her by guiding her   
fingers. "Separating your outer lips like so. Now,   
while you hold the outer lips open with your index   
fingers, take your trigger fingers and lightly press on   
one side of the minor lips then the other. Right here,   
at the top where it looks like the minor lips form the   
top of a cape, like this." He was going to use her   
fingers to lightly press on one side then the other   
minor lips next to her clitoris in hopes of stimulating   
her. He guided her right finger, pressing on one side   
of her minor lips and she moaned, shifted her crotch   
forward again and pulled her hands out of his. She   
placed her hands on her tummy and she threw her head   
was back closing her eyes. He could see the muscles in   
her legs had tensed as if she were ready to spring off   
the table. "Now, did that hurt."

She spoke softly... ,"no...but it sends like a little   
shock all through me."

"Try, it again, Lizzie, "

She opened her eyes, looked directly into his, inhaled   
deeply and reached for his hand. She guided his hand to   
her pussy. "You, ,for me, .,please?"

"Oh Lizzie, I couldn't, I've already done more than I   
should and I'm at such a state of sexual tension I'm   
about to go nuts. You should really do it yourself, and   
I will teach you, I already said I would that."

"But I can't control myself, I touched me there and the   
chills that go through my body are so, so...., they   
make me so I can't... "

"Yes, I think I can see that. It seems you are so   
sensitive to touch that if you have a patient lover, he   
could help you achieve and orgasm that would send to   
the stars. Then too, if you are patient with yourself   
and keep trying you will eventually have an orgasm   
without a lover."

"I've been through so much pain with sex, that I'm   
anxious to know if it can be good. My head is spinning,   
knowing what the pain is like, yet wondering what the   
pleasure will be like." I feel like, if I don't know   
soon what the pleasure is and whether I am big enough   
to mans have thing in me without pain, I'll go out of   
my head."

"That's why you have to try hard to learn how to   
stimulate yourself. Once you learn you'll be able to   
teach your lover what you like or don't like. If I keep   
touching you, I'll go crazy, end up raping you and we   
would both live in pain after that. Me with the guilt   
and you with the pain I would cause both mentally and   
physically." 

"I never thought it was possible for and old man like   
me to get blue balls."

"Blue... , balls." You're turning blue. I don't see, "

"It's and expression, Lizzie. It means that testicals   
on the man area getting very sore."

"I'm sorry, .really. I didn't know it was like that."   
She pointed at his crotch, "I've caused that?"

"Yes, you've caused that. You're just to damned   
beautiful and I've been without a woman for such a long   
time, that, well....I miss the pleasure of being in bed   
with a woman."

She gazed at him for a long time at him, looking into   
his eyes, then down his body to his crotch then back   
into his eyes. She thought to herself, 'He has been so   
good to me.' 

'He hasn't tried to hurt me. Even though he is older   
than my father he is extremely handsome. An he's big   
down there, .If he could fit that into me I'll know I'm   
OK.' 

She smiled at him, leaned forward, placed her hands on   
the back of his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him   
long and soft. He tried pulling back but she held on   
tight. "Doc, teach me, show me...., put your thing in   
me, give me an orgasm... make love to me. If you make   
me feel good I'll know I'm OK."

She watched as he stood up fast and walked to his   
recliner, "Oh God... Lizzie." 

He sat down, threw his head back and placed, half   
slapped his hands on his forehead. 

He tilted the recliner back, "If I did that and   
anything was ever said to anyone, I would end up in   
jail the rest of my life. I can't risk that." 

"Lizzie, I've already gone beyond the boundaries of   
legality."

Lizzie climbed off the table and walked to the side of   
his recliner. "I've been taken by a male dog, raped by   
a teenage male, molested by to young boys and my own   
brother pulled my blankets back and stared at my   
breasts, .. It was beginning to appear that every male   
I meet was out to cause me nothing but pain and insult.   
I meet you, and you've been kind, patient, and caring.   
I haven't told anyone but you about all that, so I   
certainly wouldn't tell anything about you and I."

She squeezed into the recliner next to him. "There is   
no way I could or would ever tell anyone about anything   
that has occurred between us." 

She reached down to his crotch and placed her small   
hand on his cock. He could feel the warmth of her hand   
through his slacks and underpants. "Make my muscles   
down there relax and show me, like you said earlier,   
that this will fit inside me." 

He wanted to get up and walk away from her but he   
couldn't. His desire to be with this young girl was   
overwhelming. 

"You make this so difficult... how can I say no, even   
though I know this is so wrong. Look at you, a man   
would have to be dead before he could resist." 

He placed his hand on the side of her face. "Your face   
is like that of an angel, perfect and beautiful, so   
easy to look at. So like the perfect work of art." 

He slid his hand to her neck and down her shoulders. "A   
beautiful neck, and soft shoulders." His hand slid to   
one of her breasts, holding and softly caressing it,   
moving to her nipple, teasing it through her T-shirt   
and brassiere. "Such beautiful breasts, a perfect size,   
firm and full, warm to the touch." 

He continued moving his hand on her as he talked in a   
soft low voice. Her body was responding to his   
caressing moves, very fast. Her small delicate nipples   
were becoming erect and moisture was building in her   
vagina slowly wetting her cunt. 

Her body was becoming very warm and relaxed. Loving the   
feeling of his caresses, she moved one of her legs over   
his. She closed her eyes and he kissed her long, warm   
and gently. His hand continued to move. "A beautiful   
slender waist flowing into beautiful full hips. These   
slender thighs, soft to touch but firm and muscular   
flowing into this soft and perfectly formed rear,   
shapely but not too big. A perfect body covered by   
smooth, soft, perfect skin, free of marks." 

He kissed her again, longer than before. He used his   
lips to caress hers moving to her upper lip and holding   
it with his then letting it slide away. Then he would   
caress her bottom lip with his lips and let it slide   
away repeating that several times and then kissing her   
on the mouth again. 

He felt wet on his thigh where her crotch rest against   
him. His tension building even more than it had before.   
His conscious mind telling him how wrong this was but   
his subconscious mind telling him to possess her now.   
He knew he was already making love to her. It was   
getting more and more difficult to turn back the clock   
on what was about to happen. He wanted this to be as   
beautiful an experience as he could make it for her.   
Her breathing was deep and her body moved as if it were   
begging to be taken. 

He moved his hand to the flat her tummy. "A beautiful   
flat tummy, warm and soft, leading to this warm mound   
with soft hair. Venus would be jealous of this soft   
hair, she would be jealous of this hill leading to this   
beautiful warm lush valley where lovers play and are   
destined to find the ultimate climax."

He knows she is sensitive down there so he only   
caresses her outer lips pressing them near the top   
where her clitoris is. She arches her back moaning and   
seemingly pressing into his caresses. 

Her breathing becomes more intense. He doesn't say   
anything any more but his hand continues to caress her   
pussy. His finger traces her slit moving down to the   
entrance of her vagina. Lizzie is very wet down there.   
Feeling confident she is somewhat ready for penetration   
he slides his finger into her. She's tight, very tight   
but her moisture allows him to enter her easily. 

First the end of his index finger, slowly massaging   
gaining moisture and sliding in a little farther.

Her breathing is faster and she is now kissing him and   
her hips are massaging his in rhythm with his massaging   
finger in her vagina. His finger is half way in and his   
thumb begins to caress her pussy above her clitoris. He   
moves his finger in all the way, continuing to press   
her pussy lips to stimulate her clitoris. He slowly   
brings the recliner up right and slides his finger out   
of her vagina. She squeals and hugs his neck hard and   
her legs, one blocked by the recliner try to wrap   
around his leg. 

He rises from the recliner, carrying her small body up   
with him. She shifts position and he puts his hand   
under her cute butt lifts her up farther and she wraps   
her legs around his waist.

He carried her into his bedroom and lowered her to the   
bed. Still clinging to his neck she continues to hold   
her lips to his. He moves his arms from around her body   
and starts to unbutton his shirt. She released her grip   
on him and sat on the bed. 

She brought her knees up and tucked them under her   
chin, then wrapped her arms around her legs. She   
watched intently as he removed his slacks. She can   
already see the shape of his huge cock trying to hide   
in his underpants.

He took the waist band and slid his underpants his long   
legs. As his cock comes into view her eyes widen   
dramatically but she doesn't say anything. 

He moves toward her, that huge thing in line with her   
face. Before he gets to her he kneels on the floor in   
front of her. He gently grasped her wrists and moves   
her arms from their position of hugging her legs.   
Before he lets go of her hands he kisses her hands then   
slowly kisses his way to the top of her arms. 

He then reaches for her ankles grasping them lightly   
and moving them forward off the bed. She starts to   
scoot farther onto the bed but he stops her. He grasps   
her legs again and starts kissing his way up the inside   
of shapely little her legs. As he kisses his way to the   
top of her legs she moves them farther and farther   
apart. He then reaches for the bottom of her T-shirt   
placing his hands in such a way that he is in contact   
with her waist. As he slides his hands up her torso he   
is also pulling her T-shirt up and off. He slowly moves   
his hands down her arms to her back. He releases her   
bra and slowly pulls it from her body exposing her firm   
perky breasts. He starts softly caressing her bare   
breasts and teasing her delicate nipples. 

He's well beyond the point of no return now. Statutory   
rape charges flash through his mind but now, he doesn't   
care. He is lost in her beauty and the desire to   
completely possess her. He will be inside her and this   
beautiful teenage girl-woman will have his huge cock   
buried in her hot wet vagina. 

The first time he met his wife he was a virgin and she   
was quite experienced. She wanted him bad when she saw   
how big he was. It was his first experience with   
intercourse. He was seventeen and it was the most   
exciting thing that had ever happened to him. Now this,   
this was something he would have never dreamed   
possible. This was the one thing he missed as a young   
teenage boy. All his friends talked about girls their   
age or younger and the experiences they had with tight   
young girls. 

Now he felt like he was a teenager again.

He grasped her shoulders to guide her into a laying   
position his cock touching her crotch for a second   
before he kneeled back between her legs. He moved his   
hands between her legs touching her and gently, sliding   
them up the length of her legs, pressing and moving his   
gradually up to the precious prize, her pussy. He   
gently pressed and massaged her vulva and Within   
seconds she began moving in symphony with his fingers. 

He could see the moisture seep from between those   
beautiful closed lips. 

He moved closer to her moving her legs apart even more.   
His fingers opened her up. 

He moved his face within a few inches of her. He spread   
her inner lips enough to see her clitoris and her hands   
went to the top of his head. He blew lightly on her   
clitoris and her legs closed against his arms and side.   
Her crotch seem to arch up toward his face.

He moved his face closer to her and gently licked the   
inner lips of her beautiful sweet scented pussy. With   
each lick she moved her crotch toward him. With each   
lick she made a whining, purring sound. 

He wasn't prepared for, but did half expect the   
reaction that followed. He licked along the inside of   
her minor lips moving to direct contact with her   
clitoris. 

She let out a loud moan, then sucked in a hissing   
breath between her teeth and pulled his face right into   
her crotch. His nose planted in her lavender scented   
bush and his lips were mashed directly over her   
clitoris.

It seemed she was humping his face but it was really   
more like a shake. She was having a fairly powerful   
orgasm. He slid his tongue past his lips and gave a   
light lick directly on her clitoris. She went crazy,   
humping-shaking even more and pulling him into her even   
harder. After several seconds she calmed down and eased   
her grip on his head.

He moved his head away from her and stood between her   
legs. She sat up and moved her hands to his arms. She   
grasped them tight and held them with every ounce of   
strength she had. He moved his arms around her waist   
and braced himself and lifted her fully on to the bed. 

He looked at the edge of the bed where she had been   
earlier. There was a large wet spot there. He had to   
smile at his earlier private thoughts about the fact   
that he was confident she would have no problem with   
vaginal lubrication. He positioned himself doggie style   
over her body and started kissing her again. She   
responded by moving her arms to his neck and pulling   
herself to him. 

They held this kiss for several seconds. He moved to   
her side and lay down on his side next to her. He   
placed one leg over her legs. His huge cock was pressed   
between them at her thigh. His free hand caressed and   
played with her breasts as he continued to kiss her. 

Her state of arousal began to increase again. He had   
moved his hand from her breasts to her pussy. He had   
been caressing her outer lips to create friction on her   
sensitive clitoris again because he was afraid direct   
contact would be to abrasive. She was pressing and   
rocking into his hand and at some point she had moved   
one of her hands to his hot, hard cock. She couldn't   
get her hand completely around it but it felt good to   
him having her hand there. 

He was getting extremely aroused but he wanted to be   
sure she would be ready to have his huge cock inside   
her. He moved his finger down to her vagina and found   
he could slide into her quite easily. He slid his   
finger into her as far as he could and started   
massaging the front wall of her vagina. With just a few   
massaging strokes she started humping at his hand and   
he could feel her vagina lubricating profusely. He   
thought to himself, 'ahhh that notorious "G" spot'.

He removed his finger from her vagina and placed his   
hand on her hip. He pulled her to her side to face him.   
He moved his arm around her and pulled her over and on   
top of him. His cock was now pressed between them and   
her firm breasts were pressed into his chest. 

The first words spoken in a long time came from her.   
"Oh godddddddd, the feeling of your skin against my   
skin, I feel tingly all over." 

She was short enough compared to him that she had her   
furry mound over the lower portion of his cock and her   
forehead was even with his chin. She was kissing his   
chest and moving her face higher and higher, craning   
her neck but she could only reach his shoulders with   
her kisses. She sat up a little and moved her body up   
his and she started kissing him on the lips. 

Her legs were now spread to either side of his waist.   
His cock was now exposed to the air. He could feel the   
heat of her crotch on the head of his cock. When she   
moved her head to kiss him her body shifted enough to   
allow head of his cock to kissed by her wet pussy. 

He arched his back a little, pressing the head of his   
cock into her slit. She stopped kissing him and looked   
into his eyes. She pressed back some and hesitated, not   
saying anything but she did have a questioning look in   
her eyes.

He moved his hips again pressing a little more at her   
pussy. He couldn't really tell but he must have been   
either too low or too high. She reached back grasping   
his cock, moving it higher then pressing back on to him   
again. She hesitated again, smiled and moved against   
him again.

As she pressed back he could feel the head of his cock   
being buried in the opening of her vagina. As this   
happened she let out a high pitch moan and she closed   
her eyes. 

Her face showed a pained expression. 

The heat of her vagina and pressure of her opening on   
the head of his cock nearly caused him to ejaculate. He   
was happy she hesitated at the point where she did. 

If he had slid all the way into her he would have lost   
his load immediately.

She had lifted her torso a little as she pressed back   
on him. This gave him easy access to those beautiful   
firm breasts. He kept caressing her breasts and playing   
with her nipples. 

She sensed her vaginal muscles were reacting to her   
arousal and was confident of the fact she could do this   
now. 

She pressed herself against him fairly hard this time.   
Her opening spread to allow him to be buried another   
two inches in to her. She held for a moment, taking in   
a large gasp of air. She closed her eyes and moved her   
head back, face high in the air. He was having trouble   
containing himself any longer. He had to fuck now! He   
pulled out a little then he moved in again. He was now   
buried at least three inches into her hot wet slippery   
grasping vagina. He pulled out a half inch then in   
another inch or more. After a few more out a little in   
a little more strokes, he found he was in her as far as   
he could safely go. Seven of his eight inches was in   
her hot, slippery wet, very tight vagina. The head of   
his monstrous tool was pressing against the opening to   
her uterus. 

They lay there connected like this for what seemed ten   
minutes but. She was thinking about how much she was   
being stretched. It felt a little uncomfortable but not   
really painful, at last she was satisfied that she   
could have a man inside her without the extreme pain of   
her earlier experiences. Even more important he was   
bigger than Randy and seemed much bigger than Woody.

Doc on the other hand was luxuriating in the feeling of   
being inside such a tight vagina. The feeling was   
unbelievably erotic. Even with that he had a ghastly   
picture in his head of him being the rapist instead of   
the smaller teenage boy he wished to be. 

His mind had him forcing his way into her with extreme   
difficulty and as he pulled out her extremely tight   
vagina inverted itself and the walls of her vagina came   
out of her body. Some how during this he had continued   
caressing her breasts and moving his hand over her   
body. He had slid his hand between them and was   
massaging the area around her clitoris. 

He started rocking his monster cock in and out of her   
hot wet slippery tunnel. He had lost some of his cum   
when the head of his cock first entered her. This made   
her tunnel more slick than it would have been. Both he   
and she were breathing hard as their pumping became   
faster. He was getting to a point where he felt he was   
going to come. 

He wanted to get his release but between their rapid   
humping moves he felt his cock sometimes kiss at her   
uterus. He was worried about hurting her so he tried to   
back off some. 

He suddenly realized she had stopped. Her legs were   
wrapped tight around him, rather than straddling him.   
Holding herself tight to him, he could feel her cervix   
against the head of his cock. Her vagina was pulsing   
and moving in waves, opening and closing across his   
cock and her cervix was giving the head of his cock   
little short kisses. 

Her vagina was alive and seemed be milking his cock.   
Her entire body seemed to be convulsing and moving over   
him. 

His mind was so buried in the sensations he was   
feeling, yet it was telling his body it needed release   
Cum now his mind yelled. He was so pent up, nothing was   
happening, he kept hoping for that ultimate release.   
Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought he could   
hear her voice but in reality he didn't really hear her   
vocalizations. 

"OH GOD! MORE, GIVE ME MORE!!" 

He didn't feel her finger nails digging into his   
shoulders.

It took several minutes for her body to calm down   
again. Her vagina was soon still but fortunately still   
wet. Her body no longer convulsed and she was easing   
her grasp on his shoulders no longer digging her finger   
nails into him. 

He stayed in her, still rock hard and his testicles   
still sore, looking for release. He thought that was   
it, no release for him but the feelings he did have   
were unbelievable and well worth it. The quiet was   
broken by Lizzie.

"More doc, can we do keep doing it again please. I   
think I orgasmed and I want another one."

"Dear god, I'm so pent up I haven't been able to have   
my orgasm... but..."

"OK"... She started moving on him right away. He was   
going to explain that he didn't know how long he could   
go. 

Her pumping moves were already having an effect on him   
and it seemed to him. In those few moments of   
conversation, her vagina had lost some of its' wetness   
and it had closed down on his cock, the tightness   
around his rock hard cock renewed the electricity of   
his building orgasmic release. 

The little added friction started having the much   
needed effect on him. He could feel his testicles   
reacting, swelling and getting ready to release their   
sperm. She had slowed down her humping, perhaps to   
catch her breath. It was bad timing so he felt a need   
to take charge. Staying connected, he rolled with her,   
so that he was now on top. He started pumping in and   
out of her. As soon as he started she wrapped her legs   
over him pressing her crotch against him. She wrapped   
her arms around his neck as tight as she could,   
pressing those beautiful firm breasts into his chest. 

As his cock drove in and out, her body would move   
causing her perky breasts to brush across his chest.   
The sparse hairs on his chest were tickling her nipples   
and they hardened more, which in turn began to arouse   
her again. Her vagina again began to release more   
lubrication. The friction on his cock wasn't as great   
and he was so close to release he began to piston in   
her faster. The head of his cock pounding at her   
cervix.

He came and he came hard, his cock pulsing and   
squirting his load into her. It was almost painful, his   
testicles finally getting what they needed. She   
continued to pump on his slowly shrinking cock. He felt   
that he had released gallons of semen into her.

He had been so pent up for such a long time that it   
took a very long time for his cock to shrink. Lizzie   
kept humping his shrinking cock looking for another   
orgasm. He thought it was going to be futile for her   
but in a short time she tightened her grip on him and   
started moaning, half humming. Again he could feel her   
vagina come to life, loosening on him and slowly   
tightening again. Her vagina seemed to flow across his   
ever shrinking cock, in long waves. 

She was still now but she continued to hold him tight.   
He allowed his body to settle onto hers a little more,   
being careful not to put too much weight on her tiny   
body. 

He moved his arms around her and rolled to his back,   
allowing her to be on top of him. After he did this he   
could feel his crotch getting wetter and wetter. He   
really didn't care because he was caught up in the warm   
and wonderful feeling of this amazing teenager with her   
warm body and firm breasts molded to his body. 

He had her wrapped in his arms for a long time. His   
cock slowly faded to its pathetic little state of soft   
little worm. Her muscular vagina took over closing   
tightly down forcing him out into the cool air. He   
wanted to stay in her forever but that didn't happen.   
He expected a reaction from Lizzie but she was asleep.   
He looked at the clock. it was four thirty.

Doc had dozed off as well. It was 6:00, when Lizzie's   
movements woke him. She was laying at his side on the   
bed, holding and looking at his cock. He didn't move   
but continued to watch as she moved her hands on him. 

She shifted a little moving further down the bed. She   
was looking at his testicles. 

He could feel her warm breath on him down there and his   
cock began to grow. She was resting her head on his   
thigh as she examined his testicals. She was staring so   
intently she didn't realize his cock was growing. 

It began to move to a standing position next to her   
head. He flexed his groin muscles and it stood up   
enough to brush her hair. She moved her head in fright   
turning toward docs head, the cock was directly in line   
with her eyes. She raised her head and watched his   
growing cock with amazement. Doc pretended to stir and   
she jumped a little, looking to see if he was awake. 

Not sure he was still asleep she held very still for a   
few minutes. She finally resumed her inspection. She   
held his penis in her hand and traced the veins with   
the end of her finger. 

She shifted to a sitting position next to him, her   
hands moved to her crotch and she seemed now to be   
examining herself. She must have touched a sensitive   
spot because she took a deep inward breath and moved   
her hands away. 

She looked back towards docs face. He still seemed to   
be asleep. He had rolled to his side so that his cock   
was now pointing at her. She reached for his cock again   
and looked at it. She lay down facing him and hunched   
her crotch toward his cock. 

She aimed it toward her pussy, lifting her leg high in   
the air and moving her hips toward him and touching the   
end of his cock on her pussy as if trying to get it in   
her. 

Doc wasn't sure what she was doing so he pretended to   
stir again. She let go of his cock as he rolled onto   
his back. 

Lizzie was quiet again for a few minutes, studying his   
face. She carefully raised one leg over his and   
straddled his legs trying not to disturb him. She   
carefully moved toward his cock and centered herself   
over his thighs, next to his cock. She lifted his cock   
toward her belly and held it close to her. The end of   
his cock was in line with her belly button. She let go   
of his cock and looked at her belly button. 

She was seemingly studying the length of his cock   
compared to her body. She half whispered, "Wow....it   
was that far up inside me?" 

Her comparison didn't stop there. She looked at doc   
face and she figured he was asleep yet. She carefully   
stood, up being careful to not touch doc with her feet   
or legs. 

She moved to center herself over his cock. She stooped   
down but that threw her out of line with his cock so   
she stood up again. She moved toward the head of the   
bed about a foot and stooped down again. 

She was now where she wanted to be. She stooped this   
time, reaching underneath herself, taking his cock in   
hand. She stood his cock straight up and stooped down   
again, aiming the cock at her pussy. She lowered   
herself so that the tip of his cock was held upright by   
the pressure of her pussy on its tip. She craned her   
neck to see how it compared to her. It was as wide as   
her pussy lips. She shook her head no, and whispered,   
"Its so big and wide how could it fit?" 

Doc thought this measuring game was pretty comical. He   
tried to think of something to scare her with out   
knowing he was awake. Doc quickly did a half stretch   
arching his back a little causing his cock jab up at   
her pussy. He thought it felt as though he breached her   
pussy lips and spread her enough to get at the entrance   
to her vagina. She squealed a little and stood fast.   
The entire move happened so fast that she fell forward   
and landed on doc. He feigned waking up and looked at   
her. "Are you that anxious to wake me up. I'm sorry, I   
was trying to be careful when I got up but I lost my   
balance."

He jokingly poked her in her side and she squealed and   
tried to get away from him. "Sure, I bet you did. I   
think you were just being mischievous and trying to   
make me wake up. Young people today, always fooling   
around. I'll fix you." 

He grabbed for her and started tickling her. She   
started laughing uncontrollably as he continued to   
tickle her. There bodies were in close contact and her   
she started getting aroused, right along with doc.   
There they were, a sixty year old man and a fifteen   
year old girl wrestling on the bed. 

She more or less started the second act of the   
wrestling match. He was over her holding her down   
shoulders and taunting her and telling her to give. "If   
you don't behave you're in serious trouble."

She came back in a high pitched voice...."Oh no mister,   
are you going to rape poor little meeeee! She half sat   
up and grabbed his neck and planted a long kiss on his   
lips." 

She released her lips from his. "I'll get you young   
lady." He nuzzled his face into her neck and made   
growling noises, pretending to bite her neck.

She laughed harder but when tried to raise his head she   
had her arms around his neck. She pulled herself back   
up and kissed him long and more passionately than   
before. 

He already had fucked her earlier that day. She   
apparently she wanted it again. 

An old man like me getting an erection the second time   
in the same day.

He moved his hand to her crotch and she was very wet.   
He lay his cock on her slit and lightly rubbed himself   
on her, making the bottom side of his cock wet. He was   
going moisten his fingers to get the top of his cock a   
little wet but she wrapped her legs around him, grabbed   
his cock and lined it up with her vagina. "Patience   
Lizzie we need to get me wet."

He tried pulling away but her legs around him prevented   
that. She smiled and pulled him into her. She drew in a   
hissing breath of air as his cock entered her hot   
tunnel then a gave a big smile and pulled his face to   
hers, kissing him. She immediately started humping his   
huge tool.

It took only a few moments of her riding him before she   
had an orgasm. He held her for a long time and he   
started to shrink but she started riding him again.   
After a few minutes he shot what little semen he had,   
into her depths. His cock rapidly shrunk inside her   
this time. She grimaced and let out a little squeal as   
her vagina pushed him out of her. "Oh god, that feels   
so weird."

It was a quick fuck but she seemed to love it. "I like   
sex... you made it good for me."

"Thank you, it was unbelievable for me. It's a good   
thing I have a strong heart."

They lay together for several minutes touching and   
kissing each other. It was now close to 7:00. Doc asked   
if she were hungry because he was ready to eat. She   
stated that she was. Doc said he would take her to   
dinner. He told her he would take her to one of the   
best restaurants in the area. She protested because all   
she had was her T-shirt and jean shorts. He led her to   
a storage closet where some of his daughters clothing   
had been stored from years before. There were a lot of   
outfits to choose from and they varied from her size to   
a little larger than her. As she dressed, he fed Woody,   
let him out to pee, then locked him safely away. 

He took her to a one of the most expensive places   
around. They must have known him well because the man   
at the entrance welcomed him by his name. He also said   
something to the doctor about his beautiful company.   
Lizzie wasn't used to a place like this so Doc schooled   
her on the etiquette thing. 

After dinner he took her back to his place where she   
changed back into her jean shorts and T-shirt. Doc was   
going to wait in the living room while she changed but   
she wanted him to stay with her. 

He felt self conscious watching her but couldn't resist   
keeping his eyes fixed on her tight little body. She   
was very sexy in those jean shorts and her breasts   
stood proudly from her chest under that tight T-shirt.   
It was obvious she wore a bra, but it didn't detract   
from her looks at all. It seemed to enhance her sexy   
side a great deal. 

As she bent to pick up her homework he could see a   
flash of her panties where her jean shorts opened for   
her legs. He wished she could stay all night. 

After collecting everything she moved to him,   
stretching to wrap her arms around his neck. Her body   
was molded to his as she craned to kiss him. Her   
closeness caused his cock to come to life again. She   
obviously felt it because she arched her back into him,   
pressing her crotch into his. She released her grip on   
his neck settling firmly back on the floor. As she   
backed away she said, "Don't you worry Doc. I'll be   
back. I want to make love to you again and again and   
again...."

As drove her home they talked. "I want you to know that   
I am the happiest girl in the world right now. You have   
convinced me that sex is one of the greatest things   
around."

"It certainly should be, my dear."

"I'm really happy I'm OK, too"

"Oh yes,... there's no question that everything about   
you is perfectly normal."

"Are all guys as big as you."

"You mean as tall or are you talking about my penis."

She giggled... "that sounds so funny, but yes, your   
penis thing."

"No...I'm a little larger than normal. Most men are   
around six inches long when they are erect. There are a   
few men that are considerably larger but it's rare."

"I still don't see how it fits in me. I know it did but   
I still have trouble believing it." 

"Just think about the fact that a baby comes out of   
there too, and they are much larger than a mans penis."

"Ya, I guess so." 

He pulled to the curb in front of her house. The house   
was dark and he wondered if everyone had gone to bed.

"Are you going to get in trouble getting home so late?"

"No worry, mom and dad are out of town taking care of   
my mom's older sister. She has medical problems but mom   
won't tell me what they are. My brother is on a scout   
camp out." 

She stretched to kiss him goodbye. It was a pretty long   
and rather passionate kiss causing his cock to stir   
again. 

"Wow, that's quite the goodbye kiss my dear little   
angel."

"I want you to know how much I care about you."

"Thank you, I care about you too. I still want you to   
be aware of how much trouble I could be in for what   
happened today."

"There's no way I could ever say anything, 'cause you   
have taken me from a depressed, scared teenager to a   
happy fulfilled young woman. I'm so happy about today   
that I want to make love with you every day."

"I'm getting to be an old man and I don't know if I can   
go every day."

"OK, every other day."

"I'm sure sometime in the future you'll want to be with   
someone younger."

"Maybe, but I can't see it now."

"Well, I would say if you want to continue having sex,   
we'll have to get you on birth control."

Without hesitation she said, "OK, I sure don't want   
babies now but I sure do want more sex now."

They talked for at least two hours before she was ready   
to go into her house. 

She leaned to kiss him goodbye again. 

He got out of the car walking to her side to open the   
door for her. They walked to her door. She searched for   
her keys, unlocked the door and shoved it open. She   
turned 

to kiss him again. The kiss ended, she took his hand   
and pulled him into the house, up the stairs to her   
bedroom. 

No words were exchanged but he slowly and lovingly   
started to undress her. His hands were all over her   
body. Caressing, kissing, licking every inch of her   
body. 

She had two more powerful orgasms both with him in her.   
His orgasms were not powerful at all but he was happy   
about the fact that he could still become erect for the   
third and forth time that day. He got his pleasure in   
being with her and in her. 

He drove home and sat in the car for a long time   
thinking about the days events. He finally went into   
the house, checked on Woody. He still had food and   
water in his private jail. Doc shook his head and   
disbelief of what Woody had done. He debated getting   
him fixed but finally decided not to. 

SYNOPSIS

Lizzie did go back to see the doctor, sometimes two or   
three times a week, more often during the summer. She   
had obligatory visits with Miranda and Gordo, she   
planned enough visits to keep them from being   
suspicious. Doc and Lizzie had sex almost every time   
she came to his house. 

She did go out with one guy she thought was nice, but   
he turned out to be a jerk. 

After she decided she might be able to guide him to   
good sex the guy wouldn't go along with being taught   
anything. He kept arguing the fact that only guys knew   
how to make good sex. She did fuck him out of curiosity   
but it was only another disappointing experience. She   
was now more set on the fact that she liked Docs larger   
cock and ways of turning her on. Putting caution into   
play, Doc did prescribe birth control pills which he   
paid for.

Nicki's continued curiosity about sex led to many   
discussions with Lizzie. Lizzie helped Nicki understand   
everything she had found out about sex. When Nicki   
turned thirteen she eventually got to be alone with   
Lizzie's brother Matt. She lead him on and they lost   
their virginity to each other. Despite her lessons with   
Lizzie, it was a painful clumsy experience for her. 

Matt the guy that brags about everything, told   
everybody he met about him getting to fuck Nicki. After   
that every kid in Junior High seemed to be after her.   
She stayed away from having sex for awhile, with the   
encouragement of Lizzie. After several minutes the guys   
in her class stopped bothering her so much. But the   
time summer came around Nicki's curiosity was coming to   
a peak. She wanted to experience the same kind of sex   
that Lizzie was having. 

Lizzie, got tired of Nicki's begging and eventually   
told Doc about her. He refused at first but Lizzie was   
persistent. She reluctantly held back sex with him a   
few times. That didn't seem to change his mind, it only   
made her want sex more the next time they got together.   
It was almost four weeks from the first time she   
breached the subject before Doc finally weakened.   
Lizzie brought Nicki to his house on the ruse that she   
should be examined by a doctor before she had sex. She   
told Nicki that she was there for Doc to examine her in   
preparation for mind blowing sex.

As with Lizzie, he took his time with her. He had her   
on the table as he did with Lizzie during her   
'examination'.

As with Lizzie, Nicki was very easy to arouse. With   
Docs ministrations she had a very powerful orgasm on   
the 'examination' table. She lay there for long time   
not understanding what hit her. 

After she cooled down the questions flew out of her   
mouth. Her head turning from Doc to Lizzie not knowing   
who to direct her question to. 

Eventually Doc gets her to fuck with him. He is patient   
and slow using every technique he can, to get her so   
hot, her mind goes crazy and at one point she nearly   
passed out. 

She was shorter and thinner than Lizzie. Lizzie made   
the comment that it made her think of a giant having   
sex with a little fairy princess.

Nicki came out of her fainting spell with Doc still in   
her vagina. He starts caressing and making love to her   
again. Her arousal state and the heat in her vagina,   
increased rapidly. As he moved his huge cock in and out   
of her tiny body, she began digging and scratching his   
back. She wasn't able to get her legs around him as   
much as Lizzie's longer legs were able to do. The best   
Nicki could do was to wrap her legs over his thighs.   
She is so small he can hardly move without her body   
following his motions. 

After giving Nicki two more orgasms and him getting his   
she wants to see what it looks like to have his cock in   
Lizzie. Both girls are very tight but he does notice   
that Lizzie isn't quite as tight as the virginal Nicki.   
While he's buried in Lizzie's hot cunt he starts to   
explain how she can make herself tighter. His lessons   
are learned very fast as he explains how on how to   
tense her vaginal muscles. Lizzie is excited about the   
fact that she will now be able make herself clasp onto   
a man and to keep her tight as she ages. He also   
explains ways that she could fake out most any man into   
believing she is a virgin. 

As time goes on there are many three way parties at   
Docs house. Lizzie brought other close friends to learn   
about fulfilling sexual love from Doc. Lizzie   
eventually married but continued her affairs with Doc   
until his death at the age of seventy-five. In the   
years before his death he remained very happy teaching   
over 38 young girls about sex. 

She was depressed for several years, despite the fact   
he had left his entire estate to her. 

END

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
The author does not condone child abuse, this story is  
meant as an erotic fantasy not real life. Anyone acting  
out such scenarios in "real life" can look forward to  
many unproductive years getting it up the butt by a   
fellow convict in their local prison.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Kristen's collection - Directory 41


End file.
